


A Shared Love of Science & Sushi

by RedShiloh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Complete, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShiloh/pseuds/RedShiloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Bruce learned to stop worrying and love the time-bomb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've already been uploading this to ff.net but with the recent issues I thought it best to have a backup plan. My apologies to anyone who is getting a serious case of deja-vu.

 

When Bruce had said that all he'd brought with him was a toothbrush, Tony hadn't actually expected it to be the literal truth.

But apparently Bruce was quite literal when it came to these things. Once he realised this, Tony had promptly kitted Bruce out in an entirely new wardrobe, since he kept inadvertently shredding his old one. The donated shirts and slacks did look pretty sharp on Bruce, Tony had to admit (however not as good as they looked on him, but Bruce was definitely doing justice to hot science guys everywhere with that tailoring).

A few days after they had defeated Loki and the Chitauri, before they had all said their farewells to each other, Tony caught Bruce trying to sneak away in a yellow cab.

"For the love of all that is big and green, you're coming with me." Tony snatched Bruce's pathetically small case from the backseat and waved the cabby away. "Where were you even going? And do you know how expensive those things are? Not to mention filthy."

Bruce shrugged, standing awkwardly on the sidewalk and wringing his hands together. Tony frowned at him with effusively lowered brows looking every bit the stern adult to Bruce's chastised child.

"You weren't even going to say bye?" Tony asked. Bruce's squirming increased as his discomfort grew and Tony decided to up the performance just a little. He clutched at his chest, right over the glowing arc reactor and brought his other clenched hand to his mouth like he was holding back a sob. "After everything we shared together, Bruce? I bet you weren't planning on calling back either, were you?"

Bruce's hands gestured to the air, he attempted a sheepish smile, a gesture he had never quite managed to master and so he just looked a little desperate. "I'm sorry… I just need to get away for a while."

"You need downtime." Tony nodded. "Of course you do, we all do. It's been a hellish few days for all of us but, I mean, you especially because you almost died right? Oh wait… that was me." It was a low blow, but Tony wasn't afraid to play dirty.

"Jesus, Tony." Bruce rubbed at the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "I'm just not so great at good byes… I left everyone a letter."

Tony procured said letter from his inner jacket pocket and read aloud. "Tony, it was great working with you. One day you'll have to show me that lab of yours. I hope one day we'll meet again. Bruce."

Bruce looked at the letter. In the lingering silence, he blinked at Tony.

"That's… not ok?" he asked tentatively.

"Well if you're signing someone's yearbook it's perfect. After saving the world from an alien invasion? Not so much."

Bruce winced and shrugged again. "I'm not so great with words in general," he admitted. "Spoken or written."

"Then stop speaking and come with me. At least say goodbye to everyone in person, and then if you really want to run off and try to find some run down motel that will accept your Rupees or whatever money you have on you that's fine. Or you could just… you know, crash on my couch, or even maybe stay in one of the hundred or so rooms I've got spare?"

Bruce exhaled, he hadn't stopped rubbing feverishly at his brow and now there were two red marks on either side of his nose. "I won't be in the way?"

"I promise." Tony flashed a smile, adding a few good watts of the Stark charm.

Bruce groaned. "Okay," he said eventually. He smiled weakly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Tony slung an arm over Bruce's shoulder and escorted him back down the street to S.H.I.E.L.D's temporary base. "Seriously though, don't mention it. I'm generous but not a saint, I don't want everyone getting wind of this and turning Stark Towers into some kind of hotel or something. This favour only extends to science buddies."

* * *

They arrived at Stark Towers a little after seven that night. Tony had insisted they stop off a few places first. Those few places being just about every clothing store that remained standing following the fight, followed by Sushi takeout. It amazed Bruce that any shops were actually open following the events of the past few days, never mind a Sushi restaurant.

"This is New York we're in, not Jakarta," Tony told him, "Of course everywhere is going to be open. They'll stay open past the apocalypse."

"Uh… I was in Kolkata actually."

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes. He reached over and flicked a switch on the dashboard. It beeped to life and JARVIS' prim British voice sounded over the radio.

"Welcome home, sir."

"JARVIS, how're the repairs coming along?"

"The rubble has been cleared, sir. There are just a few cosmetic issues to be seen to."

"Get on that, I want this Christmas tree up and sparkling by the end of the week if we can." As he spoke, Tony maneuvered the car into the garage and into a free spot next to a line of equally expensive and flashy sports cars and motor bikes. The garage was painted entirely white and looked like a showroom.

"As you wish," JARVIS said. "Is Doctor Banner joining us for dinner tonight?"

Bruce jumped at the sound of his name. He frowned at the dashboard and whipped his head around, searching for any hidden cameras. "How'd he know I was here?" he whispered to Tony. Tony ignored him.

"Bruce willll be staying with us for the foreseeable future, JARVIS. Do me a favour and make sure the guest room's ready for him."

"Very good, sir. Doctor Banner, welcome."

After a moment of bated silence, Tony dug his elbow into Bruce's side, it was an awkward move to make in his expansive car and he had to strain against his seatbelt to make it. "Don't be rude," Tony smirked. "Say hi."

"Uh… thanks… JARVIS. Hey."

"Good evening, Doctor Banner. I hope your stay will be pleasant."

"I'm just staying until I find somewhere else I can go."

"That could be some time," Tony said with an impish smile. "I mean have you looked outside? We made a bit of a mess of Manhattan."

"On that note," JARVIS chimed in, "Ms. Potts has asked me to inform you of a press release she has arranged for you as part of Operation Clean Living."

"What?" Tony groaned. "Don't I get a holiday? She does know I almost died a couple days ago, right?"

"Yes, sir. And she is very glad you are safe and well. Ms. Potts was aware you would like some time off, which is why she has arranged it for a week tomorrow."

"One week's holiday." Tony looked sardonically at Bruce. "Better than nothing, I guess."

"Is Pepper here?" Bruce asked, feeling suddenly uncomfortable and like he was intruding. He hated feeling like he was imposing on anyone. But Tony was shaking his head.

"She's at a conference tour right now. She won't be back for about a month. And she won't care at all about you being here even if she was here. Pepper likes people. She's weird like that."

Even if Bruce found it a little strange that despite Tony's near dice with death and everything that had happened the past few days Pepper didn't make a special effort to return home, he didn't say anything.

"Anyway." Tony unsnapped his seatbelt. "Let's go up before the sushi gets warm." He gracefully hoisted himself out of the car without opening the door. The beauty of convertibles meant for very stylish exits. Bruce followed him in a much more diminutive manner by actually using the door. He grabbed the sushi boxes and bags of clothing from the back seat and followed Tony into the elevator. The elevator, like the garage, was pristine and painted white with a grandiose mirror running the length of the back wall.

"Don't you sometimes feel like you're just living in a really posh hotel?" Bruce asked.

"Every damn day." Tony grinned. "I love it!"

* * *

They were greeted by a Johnny-Five style robot when the elevator doors opened. The robot took the bags from Bruce in its pincer hands and wheeled off towards the kitchen.

Bruce watched it go, fascinated by its mechanics. "You do like your robots," he muttered in quiet awe.

Tony watched the robot's exit then shrugged with apathy. "DUM-E isn't exactly the best example but yeah. They're like people only better, they don't answer back." He winked at Bruce and then took him by the elbow, guiding him. "Let DUM-E deal with the food, I want to show you the good shit."

Tony lead Bruce into the crowning glory of his abode. The walls were reinforced and so had escaped any kind of damage whatsoever. The lab, as he put it, was where the magic happened. He didn't allow many people into this sacred spot largely because he just didn't feel they were worthy or would truly get the beauty. But Bruce was suitably impressed. He walked around the lab in reverent silence, trailing a finger over desk tops and drinking everything in with hungry eyes. He seemed to want to have physical contact with as much as he could, like he was confirming to himself it was all real.

Bruce acted just how Tony had hoped he would, like a kid in the mother of all candy stores. Watching his friend take it all in for the first time filled Tony with a warm glow of pride.

Finally, after a long stretch of silence, Bruce craned his head to look back at Tony.

"It's beautiful," he breathed.

"Right?" Tony beamed.

"But really, some of these things I've only ever heard about… some I didn't even know existed."

"Likely the ones I made myself," Tony said, not to sound too boastful. He considered Bruce for a moment with shrewd eyes. "Bruce," he said finally, gravely. "I'm going to say something to you I never thought I would say to another person ever… Not even Pep. So I hope you accept it with the gravity it deserves." He paused dramatically. "I'm giving you free reign of the lab."

Bruce was already shaking his head before Tony could finish. "No, no," he laughed softly, waving a hand. "I couldn't."

"I insist," Tony said. "You're just about the only person I'd trust not to fuck everything up in here. What's mine is yours… well within reason. I mean don't go messing with anything I've left open."

"I wouldn't." Bruce looked appalled at the thought. "But… do you mean it?"

"From one science soul to another. I know S.H.I.E.L.D has got some cute toys, but it's not so fun with Fury's all-seeing eye over your shoulder all the time."

"Thanks," Bruce said, he looked around the lab. "Wow… I, uh. I don't even know what I could do in return." He shook his head and laughed. "I don't have much…"

"Conversation, company, and a shared taste for sushi. That's enough for me. Speaking of which, let's go eat, I'm starving."

* * *

Bruce ended his night on a contented high with a full belly and his ears buzzing with science talk. He hadn't managed to have a proper meal since the last time he'd 'changed' and he had been ravenous. He always became ravenous for a few days after any period of 'Hulking out', but luckily Tony had seemingly pre-empted this and ordered enough sushi for the both of them to gorge on and still have a little left over.

The spare room Tony had set up for him was just as luxurious as the rest of the tower. The floors were white marble with a raised platform right in the centre upon which stood an expansive bed. What looked suspiciously like a shag pile carpet bordered the platform. Bruce decided to take his shoes off to test the carpet out. It did indeed feel exactly like a shag pile carpet. Bruce hadn't seen one of those since the eighties.

The rest of the room was decorated with artistically placed lighting and minimalist storage. The walls were made of the same quartz embedded granite that decorated Tony's living room and kitchen. It was all so flash, so blatant, so wonderfully Tony.

Stripping down to his boxers, Bruce fell back onto the bed feeling the covers whumph around him as he sank down into one of the most comfortable mattresses he had ever felt in his life. Normally Bruce had an inordinate amount of trouble getting to sleep, but the second his head hit that pillow, he realised how dog tired he was and he was barely able to manoeuvre the covers over him and wonder how he was going to turn the lights off without getting back out of bed before he dropped off into one of the best sleeps he'd had in months.

When Bruce awakened, he initially wasn't certain what it was that had woken him. Someone at some point in the night had dimmed the lights for him and drawn the blinds, likely one of the robots he realised with some discomfort. Even with the blinds drawn, he could tell that it was still dark out, he wasn't certain of the hour but it had to be around bumblefuck o'clock.

And then the reason for his awakening was revealed. The subtle whir of robotics sounded somewhere in the gloom.

"JARVIS?" Bruce's voice was gravelly with sleep. He rubbed at his eyes and blinked until they focused on the shadows. The robot that had taken his bags, DUM-E, as Tony had called it, was breezing back and forth between cupboards hanging up all the clothes that Tony had bought for Bruce earlier. Bruce wondered if maybe the robot's internal clock was misaligned, now really didn't seem the most logical time to be hanging clothes.

Bruce watched the robot silently for some time, it either hadn't registered him or was ignoring the fact that he was awake and it carried on with its job unimpeded.

After a while, Bruce grew bored with watching DUM-E and realised he was actually pretty thirsty. He clambered, somewhat reluctantly, out of the nest of covers and fished around for the clothes he had discarded. They were nowhere in sight, they'd likely been hung up by now by DUM-E. Deciding he'd rather not disturb the robot, and that the air was tepid enough to not need clothes, Bruce padded out of his room and into the hall. Normally he wouldn't feel comfortable waltzing around someone else's home in nothing more than his boxers, but considering the time and the size of the place, he felt somewhat safe of discovery.

Now if only he could remember the way to the kitchen. His room rested on one of the middle levels, and Bruce knew the kitchen and living room were in one of the higher levels, but he couldn't for the life of him remember which floor. He stood in the open elevator, staring at the row of buttons for a long while.

"JARVIS? A little help?" he attempted, but there was no response. Bruce supposed even robots had to rest. Eventually, Bruce took a random stab at one of the higher buttons, if worst came to worst he supposed he could find a random bathroom and drink straight from the tap. Though a glass would be preferable.

The elevator doors slid closed. Bruce almost expected elevator music to start; the place really did feel more like a hotel than a home. When the doors slid open again, Bruce knew straight away that he'd chosen wrong.

He'd never been on this floor before. It was actually just one great big room rather than a floor and it ran the entire perimeter of the tower with a grand balcony beyond. Bruce couldn't see much in the shadows but he could tell that this room was less sparse than the others. In fact it actually looked fairly lived in with clothes dotting the floor and objects that played a large role in everyday life on different surfaces. At one end was a large bed, upon which, Bruce realised with a jolt of embarrassment, lay Tony Stark. He'd inadvertently stumbled into Tony's bedroom. Panicking at the sudden realisation Bruce went to punch another button in the row before the light from the elevator awakened Tony, but then he hesitated.

He could hear Tony talking, his voice was deep and largely unintelligible, and Bruce realised Tony was sleep talking. But it wasn't what Tony was saying that had Bruce hesitating, it was the tone. Tony sounded distressed. Whatever he was dreaming about, it didn't sound good.

Bruce wasn't a stranger to bad dreams. He'd had plenty himself, in fact, when he was at his worst some of his dreams would actually trigger the hulk inside him and before he knew it the other guy was up and raging having well and truly woken on the wrong side of bed.

Bruce knew how bad dreams could be. Maybe if back then he'd had someone there to wake him from them before it got too bad…

It was this thought in his mind that had Bruce frozen in place. He looked from the buttons in the brightly lit elevator to Tony's shadow swamped bed. He could tell even from here that the covers were tangled from Tony tossing and turning.

Knowing full well that he was likely going to regret his decision, Bruce stepped out from the elevator and went over to Tony's bed.

Once he was closer, he could make out a little of what Tony was saying. In between the unintelligible grunts and moans, Tony was pleading. Over and over, he was just repeating the words "No, please."

Bruce felt paralysed with embarrassment. Crouched by Tony's bed he felt like the world's biggest ass. He'd been drawn to his friend out of a duty to help, but once he was there, he had no idea what to do. Comfort in any variety had never been his forte. What exactly was he going to say when Tony woke up to find him crouching there over his bed in nothing more than a pair of boxers.

Gently, very, very gently, Bruce laid a hand on Tony's shoulder. Now absolutely petrified of waking his friend but wanting to help the nightmares subside, Bruce kept his hand there, willing the warmth and contact to soak through into Tony's sleep consciousness.

The muttering did quieten, but Bruce could see from the light of the elevator that Tony's brow was still tensed into a frown and his eyes quivered behind his eyelids. Bruce got to thinking of a quip Tony had made in reference to Steve being the real life sleeping beauty and a smile crept over his lips. That had to be some kind of irony right there.

After some time, the tension in Tony's face eased and Bruce could hear only the occasional murmur between deep breaths. Bruce dropped his head down on the covers with his face turned away from Tony and he blinked at the light of the elevator. After a while he'd go back to his room and get some sleep himself content in the knowledge that he'd helped his friend out in the only way he really could at that moment.

_tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bruce woke up on the floor by Tony's bed with the mother of all Charlie horses between his shoulder blades. There was a blanket laid over him in such a way that it could only have been place there intentionally by someone else. Tony was nowhere in sight.

Well, this was going to be awkward.

Bruce pulled the blanket around him and hurried to the elevator and back to his room, thankfully he remembered which floor he was on. He washed himself, threw on one of the newly bought outfits and then steeled himself for the inevitable at breakfast.

Tony greeted him with one of the biggest smirks he had ever seen and pushed a mug of coffee his way. Bruce picked his way around an extensive hole in the floor; one he realised with some chagrin had been made by the 'other guy'. He wondered if he should offer to pay for that.

"So," Tony began and Bruce took his seat at the counter, resolutely not meeting Tony's gaze. "I'm not sure, but I think there was a naked man on my floor this morning."

"I was wearing underwear," Bruce corrected, hoping to god he wasn't blushing, He held his coffee mug in his palms and all but hid behind it.

"Right, so you were. My mistake. And very nice boxers they were too."

Bruce peered at Tony from over the mug. The steam fogged up his vision but through the mist he could see that Tony's eyes were dancing with mirth. They were actually god damn dancing.

"Right," he said, sucking on his teeth. "Thanks."

"Yeah… JARVIS filled me in on most of it."

"JARVIS? I tried speaking to him but he never responded."

"He goes into quiet mode when I'm sleeping. But anyway, JARVIS told me, so thanks Bruce. That was actually really sweet of you, I'm touched. But you don't need to worry, it's not the first or last time I've had a bad dream and I don't need a nanny."

Tony's words only aided in making Bruce feel just that little bit more mortified and he focused on drinking his coffee even though it was still much too hot and scalded his tongue.

He could still feel Tony watching him with that damn devilish grin of his and he realised Tony wasn't yet finished. "It's been a while since I've found an undressed man on my floor and not remembered the reasons why. So thanks for that as well, it really took me back."

Bruce scowled, and then sputtered on his coffee as the words sank in. "Wait," he said, coughing. "What?"

Tony just winked at him and deposited a large plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

* * *

The next day saw them both in Tony's lab. Bruce still couldn't quite believe the lab was real and all belonged to Tony and Tony alone. That had been the main thing he'd missed when he'd been on the run; a good safe workplace with good clean materials. Even his own lab from years ago wasn't this impressive which wasn't too surprising considering he'd never even had a fraction of Tony's money.

Tony was working on the calculations for Operation Clean Living, but his heart didn't seem particularly in it and a number of times Bruce caught Tony playing a cheeky game of solitaire on the holographic screens.

"Tell me something, Bruce," Tony said eventually. He had his back to Bruce and didn't turn around. "Do you ever hulk out when you have sex?"

"What?" Bruce asked, not certain he'd heard correctly.

Tony peered over his shoulder at Bruce. "I mean, you have tried it, right?"

"No! I mean yes, yes I've uh… tried it." Bruce made a very big deal of removing and polishing his reading glasses. "And no, usually I don't hulk out."

"Huh." Tony mulled this over and returned to his work. Another moment passed by and Bruce returned to his own work. He wasn't doing very much as he was still a little uncertain about just wading in, but he was looking over a few files on the suit Tony had given him the green light to go through. It was all pretty facinating "Has the other guy ever had sex?"

"Oh my God, Tony!" Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and he sat back, looking at his friend in horror. "Of course not! How would that even be possible without… killing someone?"

"Good point," Tony admitted. He turned to face Bruce fully and his eyes were bright and mischievous. The jerk. "It'd just be interesting, you know? The logistics of it…"

"Why are you so interested in my… my carnal habits anyway?"

"I don't know." Tony shrugged. "I suppose just seeing you in all your glory got me wondering."

"I was wearing boxers. Could we maybe drop it now?"

"But Bruce, honey, I can't get the image out of my head. Did you know that you're beautiful when you're sleeping?"

Bruce shook his head, sometimes he couldn't tell whether Tony ever said anything genuinely serious or if life was just one great big joke to him.

"I'm just going to…" Bruce pointed two fingers to the door. "…be somewhere else now."

"Your eyes are like summer and your breath is like kittens," Tony called after him. Bruce gave him a very serious frown as he stepped into the elevator.

"You're the wind beneath my wings, Bruce!"

The elevator doors closed effectively cutting Tony off just as he was in the beginnings of one grand serenade.

* * *

It was a week before Bruce left Stark Towers. The knowledge of this surprised Bruce as normally he would have gotten itchy feet and felt the draw of wanderlust within a couple of days. He was used to being on the move and setting up roots anywhere for too long made him feel anxious and uncomfortable. But he didn't really feel that at Stark Towers.

In fact, as he walked along the streets he looked up at the grand tower looming over all its neighbours with Tony's name illuminated in lights, he felt like he was drawn to it, like he could actually be safe there.

Bruce wasn't entirely sure on where he was going but his feet lead him away from the building sites and repair works of Manhattan to the secluded greenery of Central Park. He found an empty bench in the sunlight and stretched his legs out, relishing the feeling of the sun soaking through his shirt and just taking the chance to do absolutely nothing. Sometimes he just had to get in his own company and not be around people for a while. It helped him gather himself.

His mind transpired over everything that had happened the past few weeks.

So much had changed in such a short space of time. Less than a month ago he'd been hidden away deep in the maze of Kolkata's streets. And now he was right back here in the heart of his past, right where he had sworn he would never return to, where he couldn't return to. His memories still stung, more than he'd like to admit, and in a lot of ways being here again only brought them back as fresh as they ever had been.

But this time it was different. He'd just helped to save the city and the city had changed. He wasn't alone anymore; there were others like him, maybe not exactly, but close enough. And he actually felt like he belonged with them.

Belonging had become a foreign concept to Bruce over the years. But he found that he liked it, and he thought that maybe he could get used to it again.

Something on his person bleeped and it took Bruce a moment to realise it was the cell phone Tony had lent him. He patted around his pockets until he found it tucked away in the inner breast pocket of his jacket and he pulled it out.

"Well hey," Tony's voice sing-songed. "Where are you?"

"Central Park, why?"

"Wrong answer. You're on your way to meet me for the press junket launching Operation Clean Living."

Right, Bruce had forgotten that the press release was today. "I'm not sure I'll be back in time," he said, because the thought of standing anywhere near a hoard of flashing cameras and press and police and god knows who else really didn't sound so appealing to Bruce.

"Wrong answer again," Tony said, "Look to your right." Bruce glanced right. "You see that car over there?"

"The big flashy one?"

"Right, the beautiful, finely crafted, classic Porsche right there. Get in it."

"Have you been following me?"

"No. Well yes, but not really. My car has so technically that's not me at all."

Bruce snorted and made no move towards the car. He thought seriously about making a run for it to the other side of the park.

"That's a little creepy, you know that?"

"Only slightly. Anyway I just used the GPS on your phone; I have absolutely no idea what you were doing earlier. Like if you bought yourself falafel from a street vender on 7th, I wouldn't know that."

"You're a terrifying man, Tony."

"I like to call it charming. Now jump in, if Pepper's making me do this damn thing then I'm making you do it with me. It's one of the costs of living with me."

"Temporarily," Bruce reminded.

"Temporarily. Right, now get in the damn car."

Bruce heaved a sigh, he ended the call and trudged over to the Porsche, the windows were tinted so he couldn't see inside but when he opened the car door he saw Tony sitting in the backseat, peering at him from over a pair of sunglasses that sat low on his nose. Tony didn't look impressed.

"You're not wearing that."

Bruce looked down at his outfit; he didn't think he looked that bad. "You picked this shirt," he said.

"Right, it's a wonderful shirt, I have impeccable taste. But you can't wear it for the junket, here I've got a change of clothes for you, you can change on the way."

Bruce slid into the seat beside Tony, taking the proffered items of clothing. As he changed, he caught Tony smiling.

"What?" he asked uncertainly.

"Oh nothing." Tony waved him away. "It's just with the late night visits and you hulking out, I think I've seen you naked more than I've seen you clothed."

"I'm still wearing underwear," Bruce grumbled once again redundantly.

 

_tbc..._


	3. Chapter 3

To Bruce's surprise, Clint and Steve were waiting for them at the press release. Steve greeted the both of them with a toothy all-American-smile and a firm handshake, he looked like he wanted to give them both a hug but was containing himself just enough to hold back. If there was one thing Steve was good at, it was making a person feel welcome.

Clint greeted them with a more reserved nod and quirk of his lips. His eyes were hidden by his favourite pair of sunglasses.

Tony went to the front of the room to speak to his temporary PA who was standing in for Pepper while she was out of the country, leaving the three of them to stand at the back of the room. They were partially sheltered in a small alcove that Clint had scoped out for them. Bruce caught Clint looking him up and down and he raised his brows in question.

"Geeze Bruce," Clint said in his steady drawl, "Did you raid Tony's wardrobe or something? You're looking more and more like a clone every day."

Bruce glanced down at his attire, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "I'm… staying at Stark Towers until I find my feet here. I keep, well, shredding my own clothes."

"Aah," Clint nodded knowingly. He made a claw with his left hand. "Because grr?"

Bruce frowned at him. "Right," he said uncertainly. He assumed 'grr' meant the 'Other Guy'.

"Well I think you look very nice, Bruce," Steve said, still beaming.

"So where's Natasha?" Bruce asked to break the awkwardness that seemed to have settled.

"Oh you know, she's off doing Natasha things. She never really sticks around much after." Clint shrugged. "Natasha doesn't do clean ups."

"Any news from Thor?"

"Not yet, I think they're still deciding on what to do with Loki. Though if you ask me they should just shoot the bastard into the sun and be done with it."

The junket commenced as Tony took to the podium and the three of them quietened down to watch in their relative privacy. The questions, unsurprisingly, focused on the events that had transpired the previous week rather than the operation it had been intended for. But Tony deflected the more intrusive questions with his usual flare and charm. As he answered one particular question about just who had designed each of the team's uniforms (to which Tony quipped "Well I designed mine. Obviously."), Clint leant over and murmured rather than whispered as Clint just didn't do whispering. "How long do you think before he starts charging us for his PA services?"

Bruce chuckled while Steve looked between them, confused.

One question in particular caught Bruce's attention. It came from a lady sat in the front row with shoulder length hair that had been sprayed within an inch of its honey blonde life with product. He couldn't see her particularly well through the throng of people, but judging from her demeanour she had to be from some form of conservative paper.

"Mr. Stark, you are all seen as heroes to the city," she said.

"Well thank you very much." Tony smiled to a polite ripple of laughter. "What's the question?"

"I find it a little odd knowing who comprises of said group of heroes."

Bruce began to feel a niggling in the back of his mind; he had a feeling he knew where this was going. It seemed Tony did too as he stood a little more guarded whilst he nodded politely for the woman to continue.

"Well for one you have an extra-terrestrial who was, we're to believe, the brother of the original threat?"

"Well he's not an alien," Tony said. "He's a God."

"Right," the woman said, not believing it for a second. "But my main concern is you also have a man who not too long ago destroyed part of the city himself. 'The Hulk' I believe he is called? Until recently, he was listed as an extreme threat and there was a nationwide warrant out for his detainment and or destruction. How are we to feel safe with a creature like this on our doorstep?"

"What. A. Bitch," Clint murmured again into Bruce's ear. Bruce could also feel Steve getting righteously angry beside him, but he didn't look at either of them, he was too busy wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole, both him and 'the creature'. Before he realised it, Tony was speaking, he was smiling affably and his tone was light, but there was cold fire in his brown eyes.

"Well either he's a man or a creature; you're going to have to make your mind up," he joked, staring the woman down.

"Creature then," the woman responded, "I have testimonies from a number of the Hulk's victims. Can you tell me how they're supposed to feel safe knowing that he is back in the city and at large?"

"Well first of all, any crimes the Hulk was wanted for have been pardoned. But let's just focus on the word creature. It's an interesting choice. I mean I can get where you're coming from, I really can. But just a week ago, this 'creature' saved all of your asses, pardon my French, can you tell me how he's supposed to feel knowing there's people saying things like that after he went to all that effort?" Tony shrugged. "I guess next time he might not even bother."

The woman stared back at Tony, unfazed. "I'm only asking out of concern for my readers," she said.

"Your readers, right. What a lovely bunch of people they must be. Can I just interrupt everything for a minute?" Tony glanced at his temporary PA, but it really wouldn't have mattered whether the PA minded or not. Tony looked to the back of the room, to where his three friends stood.

Bruce felt his mortification turn to pure terror as he looked anywhere but at Tony. ' _Don't do it, don't you dare do it'_  his mind willed desperately. He thought of running, but the room was swamped and there was no way he could make it to a door without drawing undue attention to himself.

"Bruce," Tony called. "Yeah hi. Bruce Banner, do you mind coming up here for a second?"

All eyes in the room had turned to him. The reporters who stood in front of him pivoted to face him; one even snapped a picture, the flash blinding him temporarily. Bruce didn't think that moment could ever have gotten any worse, but somehow Tony managed to send it just that extra mile.

"Everyone, would you please give Doctor Banner a round of applause? Bruce, get up here now."

Bruce felt Steve's hand rest on his shoulder in a gesture that was both protective and encouraging, Bruce glanced at him, took in his warm smile and then he looked to Clint who only shrugged, his eyes still hidden behind his sunglasses.

Swallowing heavily, Bruce picked his way to the podium. The crowds parted around him, allowing him access until before he knew it, Bruce was climbing up onto the platform with the help of Tony.

"I hate you," Bruce hissed into Tony's ear when his back was still turned. Tony only winked at him and leant to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you to meet my very gifted friend and colleague, Doctor Bruce Banner, expert in gamma radiation and one of the leading forces behind tracking down and capturing the demigod, Loki." Tony then directed attention entirely on the honey blonde woman in the front row. "Otherwise known, as you so eloquently put it, as the 'creature'."

At the revelation of his identity, the press went into a frenzy shouting questions and requesting statements while a sea of cameras flashed and whirred. It was all dazzling to Bruce and it was all he could do to stand there completely overwhelmed by the situation.

Eventually, after some time, order was restored to the room and the press calmed themselves enough that Bruce could actually differentiate their questions. Nevertheless, he ignored them all and leant into the podium, waiting for them to quieten enough for him to speak. His voice echoed and the microphone squealed initially and he flinched back from it, before he tried again.

"Uh… what… Tony, says is true. I am the Hulk, unfortunately." He glanced at the blonde woman, her expression remained impassive and cold, but she was listening. He noticed that she had a tape recorder held at arm's length. "What happened, back then, was… regrettable, and I'm still looking to atone for everything that I've done. But that was a long time ago and I've managed to gain a lot of control over… the other guy since then. I'm different now." He said, although he felt like he was still trying to convince himself as much as he was them.

"Doctor Banner," a young man towards the back called out. "You look good… I mean you don't exactly look like the Hulk right now."

"Thanks." Bruce smiled softly. "This is me on a good day." The room rippled with polite laughter and with it, the air in the room seemed to warm as the excitement calmed to a gentle ebb.

The young man who had spoken smiled broadly and then asked, "Can you control when you become the Hulk?"

"To some extent, yes. The gamma radiation I was subjected to is only triggered by large influxes of adrenaline. Over the years I've learnt to control my temper."

"Do you meditate?" one voice called out.

"What about yoga?" said another, "My mother in law swears by it and she can be one hell of a monster when she's pissed."

Bruce laughed. "I've tried a lot of things," he admitted, "But thanks for the tip. I'll give it a go."

"What about marijuana?" one of the younger, less professional reporters called out.

"Uh…" Bruce grimaced and shook his head. "I'm going to say no on that." There was a chorus of laughter again and Bruce took it in, amazed. Everyone seemed to be ok with him; in fact they even seemed to like him.

This had hardly been the pitch forks and mob scene he'd been dreading. In truth he felt a little overwhelmed by it all and he gripped the podium with his hands to keep his shaking to a minimum. He felt a warm pressure at the small of his back and he turned to see Tony stepping in beside him. Tony glanced at him with a secret smile and his hand trailed gently away from Bruce's back as he leaned in to join in on the relay of questions and answers.

Bruce stared at him for a moment in wonder, his mind racing, before he too returned to what turned out to be a rather successful press junket indeed. Although very little was actually said about Operation Clean Living, but no one really seemed to mind.

 

* * *

 

That night, Bruce wasn't certain whether to feel annoyed at Tony or eternally grateful. In the end he settled on a combination of the two.

Plus, Steve was plenty angry on his behalf so he opted to let Steve fight the battle that night while he concentrated on enjoying a beer. The four of them had returned to Stark Towers for a night of cards and relaxation since, as Tony pointed out, none of them had even celebrated the fact that they had kicked alien ass and not died, and that had been over a week ago.

Bruce and Clint sat on one of Tony's expensive couches and sipped their beers while Tony and Steve bickered in the kitchen. Clint was pretty apathetic to the whole junket, as he was to most things. But Steve wasn't impressed.

"I just don't understand what you were thinking," Steve bemoaned to Tony who seemed much more interested in watching their nachos to make sure the cheese didn't burn. "You've left Bruce wide open to every kind of criticism now. How could you be so selfish?"

"Wait, what? Selfish?" Tony pulled the nachos out from under the grill and tested the cheese with his finger. He flinched when it scolded and a string of cheese stretched out, still attached to his finger. "Perfect," he said to himself, sucking on the scolded digit. "So anyway, how exactly was that selfish? I don't follow."

"Just because you love prancing about in the limelight doesn't mean you have to drag Bruce into it with you."

"Prancing." Tony smirked and scooped several spoonfuls of sour cream and salsa onto the nachos. "I love your words sometimes Steve. They're so cute and vintage."

"Did you even ask whether Bruce wanted everyone to know his identity?"

"I shouldn't have to ask. There are old reports linking Bruce to his alter ego, it was only a matter of time before the press sniffed that out, truthfully revealing it now only contains the shit storm that would have followed. Plus, why are you even getting so riled up? You're acting like I blew the whistle on some dirty little secret of Bruce's." Tony looked gravely at Steve even while he scattered two handfuls of jalapenos onto the plate. "Brue shouldn't have to feel ashamed of something that's a part of him, Steve."

"I'm not saying he should feel ashamed," Steve exclaimed, "I'm just saying that not everyone is that big a fan of the Hulk, what if you've put him in danger with this?"

"If anyone tries to get to Bruce they'll have to go through us," Tony said, "Won't they?"

Steve couldn't argue that. Of course the team was going to rile around one of their own. But he still felt angered by Tony's recklessness.

Tony, however, had decided that was the end of their conversation and he carried the bowl of Nachos through with a six pack hooked in the thumb and forefinger of his free hand. Steve followed him through carrying his own beer and they joined the other two on the couch.

"I do kind of wish you'd given me some warning beforehand," Bruce said to Tony. Tony for his part looked a little chagrined at this and he shrugged, offering Bruce a fresh beer which may or may not have been a gesture of apology.

"Honestly I hadn't exactly planned it; it just felt right at the time. But you handled it well champ, you had them all eating out of your hand by the end."

"I'll say," Clint drawled and raised a glass, "To  _the creature_ ," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he echoed the reporter's words from earlier. "I think you well and truly claimed that word today, buddy."

The rest of the group clinked their beers together.

"To the Hulk," they echoed.

Bruce looked amongst his friends and maybe it was the warm glow of the alcohol that made him feel so filled with fondness, but he realised something that night. They really were his friends in every sense of the word.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit sexing in this chappy, be warned yeah.

Tony and Bruce stumbled to the bedroom, the both of them feeling more than a little tipsy. It wasn't until they were already in the room and toppling onto the bed that Bruce realised the both of them were in the same room. His room.

"Uh, what's happening here?" he said a little groggily and he sat up gazing at Tony who was rolling around the covers and snorting to himself as he attempted to remove both his shirt and shoes at the same time.

"Shhhh," Tony said, stabbing a finger to Bruce's lips, but he missed and managed to poke Bruce in the eye. "Jesus… what the hell? Why is this so difficult? I do undress myself normally, right? I mean, it just suddenly feels like the hardest thing to do ever, what is going on here?"

Bruce laughed; one of Tony's arms was flailing from the neckline of his t-shirt while the other grappled at his left shoe. Bruce batted it away and helped to pull each shoe off, and then he guided Tony's t-shirt up and over his head. The arc reactor pulsated a bright blue, brighter than Bruce had ever seen it and he stared at it, absolutely fascinated. He'd never seen it this close before. Gently, he touched a finger to it, tracing the circle of light. Tony craned his neck so he could watch Bruce's fingers.

"Kind of pretty, isn't it?" Tony said.

Bruce hummed and then glanced up at Tony. "Does it hurt at all?"

"Only when it screws up. Which it hasn't done for some time now. So no, it doesn't hurt."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like I have a battery in my chest." Tony laughed. "I don't know what does anything feel like? I rarely even notice it anymore."

Bruce brushed his thumb over the very centre of the reactor, watching the way his fingers were silhouetted against the light. An odd compulsion came over him and he acted before he even realised what he was doing. He leant down and pressed his lips to the glowing circle, the power that thrummed beneath them almost tingled, it was mesmerising.

The silence that lay between them was thick with tension and their eyes met for a long moment. Gradually, it began to sink into Bruce's consciousness what he had done and he blushed furiously, moving to escape from the bed.

"Uh… that. That was weird," he stammered, "Sorry…"

Tony's strong fingers gripped onto Bruce's bicep and held him in place. "Stay," he said and it was a command. His voice was low and his eyes bore into Bruce's with an intensity that all but sent Bruce's heart racing.

Because Bruce knew what was happening here. He might be slow on the uptake in a lot of social situations, but this, he'd felt it coming for some time now.

From the secret glances to the seemingly innocuous touches. He'd seen the intentions in every one of Tony's actions and what thrilled him most of all was that Bruce recognised it in himself. He wanted this.

Tony's fingers plucked at Bruce's shirt. "Take it off," he said.

Bruce did so; he only managed to undo half the buttons before Tony was on him and tugging the shirt off over his head. Tony's fingers trailed over his torso and each tip felt like a little point of fire blazing hot paths over his skin. And then he was kissing Bruce everywhere but on his mouth; up his chest, over his neck and collarbone, and then right on the patch of skin just behind Bruce's ear. Every one of those kisses sent jolts blazing through Bruce; it was electric, they were electric, they were the god damn tesla coil.

Bruce's hands found Tony's shoulders and he pushed him back down into the covers. Tony stared up at him and his eyes spoke of a dare.

"Well, go on sunshine," he said, "Kiss me."

Bruce took that dare. Their lips locked and it was breathless and awkward and so wonderfully real. Their teeth knocked together as they tried to find each other's rhythm and it had been so long since Bruce had kissed anyone, so damn long. But here he was kissing Tony so deeply that it was like he wanted to become him. Tony's lips were damp and they tasted of beer and nacho cheese and they were perfect.

Bruce hadn't realised, but they'd begun rocking together. Tony's arms had wrapped around his back and their hips were moving against each other, they weren't quite thrusting but they were locked in sync and there was a lustful desperation that came with each movement. It stole Bruce's breath away and he broke the kiss. He dropped his head to Tony's chest; his forehead pressed against the glowing blue light of the arc reactor, the metal and glass was cool against his skin. Bruce's own heart hammered a frenzied rhythm inside his chest, so much so that he was almost afraid that it was enough to trigger the 'other guy'.

That thought frightened him just enough for him to pull back a little. He stared down at Tony who gazed up at him with fond annoyance.

"What?" Tony asked.

Bruce shook his head. "Nothing." He kissed Tony. "Nothing," he said again, he left a circle of kisses around the arc reactor. The light thrummed blue and steady and it still amazed Bruce to see it there, burrowed deep in Tony's chest cavity; the beacon of his life right there in the open for anyone to touch. But Bruce was the one touching it now.

A possessive surge of arousal coursed through Bruce and his hand moved down to Tony's pants. He made short work of the buttons and then he was pulling them off in short, sharp tugs, exposing Tony to the world. Tony, taken aback by the almost carnal intensity, laughed and worked on Bruce's own pants until the both of them were naked, their arousals evident.

With surprising speed, Tony took hold of Bruce's cock in his hand and inspected it appreciatively. The attention made Bruce feel somewhat self-conscious and he frowned down at the other man.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well you know how I've seen you naked basically all the time? This one's actually a first. I've got to say this version of naked you is my favourite."

"Are you serious right now?"

Tony shrugged, he ran his fingers down the length of Bruce and Bruce shivered at the touch, repressing a groan as Tony's fingers curled around the sensitive tip of his cock.

"How do you want to do this?" Tony said seductively, he reached up and pulled Bruce down to him with his free hand, the other remained firmly attached to Bruce's cock.

"I never, ah… I don't… want to hurt you." Bruce hesitantly gestured between the two of them.

"I thought you never hulked out during sex?" For all of Bruce's hesitancy and dancing around the words, Tony was direct, he was always direct; he never pussyfooted around anything.

"No, but I never… just in case." Bruce gave a small self-depreciating laugh. "This isn't very romantic or sexy is it?"

Tony slapped a hand over Bruce's mouth, silencing him. He removed the hand and planted a firm kiss on Bruce's lips, and then he flipped them over so Bruce was lying beneath him. Tony kissed him again, letting the kiss linger until he felt the tension melt from Bruce's body and he once again became putty in Tony's hands.

"Do you know what turns me on?" Tony asked him, not waiting for Bruce to actually respond, "Brains, so relax and stop trying to make it sexy." He lowered his hips so that his erect cock pressed down into Bruce's thigh. "In case you couldn't tell, I'm already finding you pretty god damn sexy."

"Brains?" Bruce raised his eyebrows. "You sound like a zombie."

"Bruce," Tony said, "Shut up."

And Bruce did so. His hand trailed down between them and sought out Tony's cock then he positioned it so they ran the length of each other, pressing into each other's abdomens. Keeping eye contact, Bruce clasped his hand around both his and Tony's cock, and then he began to stroke up and down. Tony groaned at the sensation and he pressed his lips to Bruce's, his hips began to buck against Bruce's hand, the tip of his cock sliding down between Bruce's thighs.

"Oh god that's it," Tony moaned into Bruce's mouth, Bruce swallowed the words, savouring them. But then Tony sprang from the bed, leaving nothing but cold air where warm skin had been. Bruce clambered up onto his elbows.

"What is it?" he sputtered.

"Don't move," Tony told him. He gave Bruce's body one good long lustful stare and he all but growled. "I'll be one second." Tony ran from the room. He returned shortly clutching lube and a box of what Bruce assumed was condoms. Tony flung himself back onto the bed and on top of Bruce, knocking the wind from him. Tony immediately made up for lost time, rubbing the warmth back into Bruce's arms and legs and kissing him from top to toe, he planted a chaste kiss to the tip of Bruce's cock which sent a spasm right to his toes.

Tony glanced up at Bruce. "Are you ok?" he asked in a rare moment of concern. "We don't have to do this tonight… we could just cuddle. I'm a champion cuddler."

"Do it," Bruce commanded. Tony needed no more pointers, using the lube he slid a finger deep into Bruce that incited a gasp from the prostrate man, it had been so long since he'd had anyone touch him in this way that the sensitivity was almost unbearable, but it was also glorious and Bruce was desperate for more. He massaged Tony's cock as Tony moved his fingers tenderly inside Bruce and their eyes never even once glanced away from each other.

Slowly, almost reverently, Tony removed his fingers and positioned himself, he waited for Bruce's nod, and then he slid in, pausing after every inch to allow Bruce a moment's grace to accommodate him. Even with Tony's uncanny gentleness, the sensation was enough to have Bruce sucking in a sharp breath of air as he closed his eyes. It wasn't even the pain that was so overwhelming because it really wasn't very painful at all. What had him gasping and gripping his fingers tightly against Tony's shoulders was something much more complicated. It was the knowledge that they were actually doing this. He was actually lying here with Tony, and Tony was inside of him, seeking that secret spot that so few others had discovered.

He could barely bring himself to look at Tony anymore because all he could see were those blazing brown eyes, the eyes of the man he had come to know so well as his friend. Here, in this moment, they were crossing a line that they could never come back from and the knowledge of this was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Bruce felt Tony's fingers cupping his jaw and he opened his eyes to find Tony leaning over him, frozen in place and looking down at him with concern.

"Are you ok?" Tony whispered in the absolute silence.

Bruce nodded. His limbs were shaking but he hid it by clenching his fingers into Tony's biceps, he smiled, not trusting his voice at that moment. Tony kissed him ,and then he began to move, he thrust in and out of Bruce, slowly at first, but then gaining in pace and depth. Before long, he began to trigger something inside of Bruce. As Tony knocked against Bruce's prostate, sparks began to flash behind Bruce's eyes and he moaned, his breaths becoming ragged. Tony grunted; he hoisted Bruce's legs up high with a firm grip to his hips, his other hand kept him supported above Bruce, muscles straining.

"Fuck," Tony managed in a guttural moan and his thrusts became erratic as he drew near. Bruce could feel his own climax building and he gripped onto his own cock between them, pumping it furiously. Tony's expression changed, his eyes widened looking almost desperate as his mouth opened in a silent 'oh', he thrust deeply once, twice and then he cried out, releasing deep within Bruce. The feel of Tony relaxing above him sent Bruce over the edge and he climaxed.

Tony laughed when he felt the spreading damp between their chests.

"Holy shit, Bruce," he said as he pulled out and rolled onto the bed. They both lay there, panting and shivering and staring at the same spot on the ceiling. "That was…"

"Yeah," Bruce said with a shaking voice. He felt like all his muscles had been replaced with jelly and his limbs with rubber. He'd forgotten how weak the after effects of sex made him.

Bruce felt Tony pat something over his chest and he glanced down to see that Tony was using the sheet to wipe the both of them clean.

"Shouldn't we use toilet paper for that?"

"It's fine," Tony said, "We'll just sleep in my bed."

Bruce's head dropped back against the pillows. "I don't think I can move," he admitted.

"Yes you can." Tony clambered to his feet, and how he managed to be so spry after such an intensive session, Bruce had no idea, but he hated him for it. Tony took hold of Bruce's hands and heaved him up to his feet. "Come on, Banner," he said with a smirk. "Don't make me carry you, you delicate little flower."

Bruce wobbled on his feet but he batted Tony away and heaved out a steadying breath.

"I'll show you delicate," he growled, but Tony was already heading for the elevator and it was all Bruce could do just to follow him.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce awakened feeling stiff and a little sore but extremely content. He breathed in a deep sigh, nuzzling into the luxuriously soft sheets.

The other side of the bed was empty but as he stretched a hand out, he felt that the covers were still slightly warm, so Tony hadn't been gone long. Bruce stretched languidly and then peeled himself from the bed, placing his feet gingerly on the floor; he was definitely feeling the after effects from the night before. Considering all his clothes were still in his room a few floors below, Bruce wrapped a blanket around his waist and then padded to the elevator.

The doors pinged open on the living room level revealing Tony sat at a table by the wall to wall windows. He was in an alluring state of undress with a pair of jogging bottoms hanging low on his hips and his chest bare to the world. The morning sunlight streaming through the windows played over the muscles of Tony's torso and they highlighted his body hair. Like Bruce, Tony was a pretty hairy guy. It was a quality inherited from the dark hair and skin tone they both possessed. Bruce loved it, he loved that Tony was undoubtedly male and he took a moment to drink in the sight of him.

"Hey," he said huskily. He was still half asleep and hadn't quite found his voice yet.

Tony turned to look at him, he'd been pensively chewing on a slice of toast which he dropped on his plate and swallowed.

"Hey to you," Tony responded with mirth. He gestured for Bruce to join him, which Bruce did so after pouring himself a mug of coffee. "So…" Tony began, "Last night was pretty crazy."

Bruce nodded but said nothing; he searched both Tony's expression and tone for any hint of regret or panic. He found neither, Tony seemed very relaxed, almost blasé.

"What do we make of it?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure…" Bruce began carefully. He was very aware that whatever he could say may end up making him very vulnerable indeed, and he was reluctant to be the first to talk. "What do you… make of it?"

"Well apart from it being really god damn hot. I'd say it was two good friends with brilliant minds and wit coming together and living for the moment for one night."

"One night?" Bruce hoped his disappointment wasn't too apparent.

"Well for now… there's a hell of a lot of living for the moment you can do, Bruce. Who's to say the moment won't strike us again?" Tony took a big bite out of his toast.

A thought crossed Bruce's mind and his stomach twisted with guilt. "What about Pepper?" he asked.

Tony waved it away unconcerned. "The thing with me and Pep," he said. "Is that we're non-traditional. It's fine, I'm not worried." And he honestly didn't seem to be. Tony finished his toast in two more bites and then he dusted his fingers off. "Right, well my holiday was officially over as of yesterday, so unfortunately I have to go. You make yourself comfortable, do whatever, play in the lab. I'll be back tonight."

Tony squeezed Bruce's shoulder as he passed in a move that barely held any of the intimacy from last night, and then he was jogging to the elevator and punching the button for his room, leaving Bruce alone at the table. Bruce watched him go feeling shell-shocked. What had just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

At two that afternoon, Bruce received a text from Tony,

_Where are you?_

_The lab,_ Bruce replied.

Barely a minute later his phone buzzed again with a new message.

_I'm coming up_

The elevator doors burst open and Tony stormed into the lab, shrugging his jacket off as he cleared the room.

"I need you naked, now," he said as he pushed Bruce back against his desk. He pressed his lips against Bruce's and Bruce gasped into the kiss. They broke away just long enough to give Tony access to Bruce's shirt which he pulled up and over his head.

Tony fucked Bruce right there over the desk. It was hard and fast and like Tony was a torrent of energy that had to be released. The desk rocked with the force and pencils and papers skittered to the floor. Bruce grunted with a particularly forceful thrust from Tony as he felt his own erection rubbing against the underside of the desk.

Tony came with an explosive moan and he fell forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Bruce's back. Bruce looked down at his hands, fascinated with the way they star fished over the wood and left a clammy hand print.

"I'm sorry," Tony panted into Bruce's shoulder blade, his breath left a hot damp trail on Bruce's skin. Tony kissed it away.

"What for?" Bruce asked, he tried to turn his head to see Tony, but he just couldn't twist far enough.

"For this morning," Tony said, his voice muffled. "I was an asshole. I think I just got scared."

Bruce pushed himself up onto his elbows. Tony stepped back, allowing Bruce to turn to face him. "What're you scared of?"

"I like you, Bruce," Tony admitted. "I'm not so good at liking people. In my experience it doesn't turn out so well."

Bruce touched his forehead to Tony's and he clasped hold of either side of his face. "I like you too," he said softly and his smile felt like it was going to split in two. "It's ok."

Tony snorted and bumped his nose against Bruce's. "It probably won't be," he said sardonically. "I'm probably going to do everything wrong and piss you off a hell of a lot."

"No you won't," Bruce said. "But if you do I'll just get the other guy to break a lot of shit."

Tony arched a brow. "You better not break my lab," he warned.

"You better not piss me off," Bruce laughed. They kissed each other and Bruce held Tony and Tony let himself be held.

* * *

Ever since the gamma radiation, every one of Bruce's experiments revolved around him either trying to control, or better yet eradicate, 'the other guy'. He rarely made much headway, but it had become an obsession of sorts to him. He couldn't work on anything else until he had fixed his earliest mistake.

Tony's lab was like a godsend to him because suddenly he was able to do things that had only ever been a distant dream to him. Back in his makeshift workshop in Kolkata, there was no way he ever would have been able to undertake half of what he could at Stark Towers. Scientific research in any way shape or form was pretty dire in that part of the world.

But here his options were limitless.

And so it was only a matter of time before he returned to his life's work of attempting to cure himself.

Tony lent him a hand on occasion, but mostly he kept himself apart from Bruce's research. Bruce got the distinct impression that Tony disapproved of the angle of his work which only served to rile Bruce because what did Tony know about it?

He might have a piece of metal in his chest, but he wasn't the one who turned into a murderous green hulk every time he got a little pissy.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Tony said one day when Bruce was hunched over a microscope and dictating into a recorder.

"Do what?" Bruce asked, not looking up.

"Refer to yourself like you're diseased."

Bruce hadn't even realised he had done, but he was feeling particularly belligerent that day. "It's a parasite," he ground out. "How else am I supposed to refer to it?"

"One, it's not a parasite, come on Banner, you have brains! You should know that. And two, I just don't see how your misadventures in self-loathing is ever going to help anything?"

"Self-loathing…" Bruce sat up; he folded his arms over his chest subconsciously going on the defensive to Tony's offence. "Do you know how many people I've killed when I was him? Because I have killed people. I can tell you each of their names if you want. I looked it up."

"Big whoop." Tony rolled his eyes. "I sold weapons of mass destruction to militant countries and guess what? I wasn't a 'monster' when I did it; I was just a younger dumber version of me."

"So we all make mistakes. That's your point." Bruce laughed derisively. "Thanks, I feel so much better now."

"No that's not my point," Tony snapped. He threw his hands to the air as if pleading to whatever deity may or may not be up there. "My point is that you're not going to get anywhere if you keep trying to fight against it, it's not that kind of problem."

"Then what kind of problem is it?"

Tony crossed the room until he was standing r ight by Bruce. He perched on the desk, his knee brushing Bruce's arm and he stared down at Bruce from his higher vantage point. "It's the kind of problem you can work with, remember?" Tony rapped a finger against the arc reactor. Referring to the many conversations they'd had in S.H.I.E.L.D. "I'm kind of an expert in making lemons into lemonade. And don't for a second think I'm calling you a lemon. That's your messed up self-image."

Bruce massaged his temples. "It's just hard," he exhaled, "Do you know how exhausting it is not being able to trust yourself just to be around people? You put your suit on and people are awed by how… how amazing you are. When I become the other guy people are terrified."

"Are you still in there when you change?" Tony asked, because he had always wanted to ask that and now seemed as good a time as any.

"Not exactly… it's hard to explain. Anything I remember is vague like it came from some bad nightmare… but the sensory memories linger. I know that at the time I can see everything he sees… It's like an outer body experience, but you're watching yourself be the worst kind of monster and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Do you think he can see things you do? Like when you're you, he's still there, just not in the pilot seat?"

Bruce shuddered at the thought. "God I hope not," he whispered vehemently.

Tony growled in annoyance. "Jesus, Banner you can be infuriating. I watched you every chance I got when you were him… and he's not a bad guy. He's completely bat-shit and as dangerous as a wild animal caught in a trap, but that's all he is. He's not evil. I watched him fight alongside us, without him we would have been screwed."

"You were just lucky that you were the smaller fish," Bruce disagreed. He looked briefly at Tony then down at his hands. "He almost killed Natasha in the Hellcarrier. He would have killed her if he'd gotten half a chance."

"And he also caught me from the sky," Tony reminded gently. He lifted Bruce's chin and leant down so there was nowhere Bruce could look but directly at him. "You can't tell me that was some kind of blind luck. He saved me and he didn't have to, there's no other reason he would have done that."

Bruce couldn't deny it, the fact that the Hulk had been the one to save Tony had been something that played over and over in his mind, it was the first time he had ever really been grateful to the other guy. But it raised far too many questions that just seemed to provide no answers.

Tony squeezed his jaw gently, regaining his attention. "It's time you learned to stop worrying and love the time bomb," he smirked.

* * *

That night Tony decided to try just that. He guided Bruce on top of him, wrapping his strong thighs around Bruce's waist as he pulled Bruce's hip towards him.

Bruce bucked away, panic flaring briefly. "Tony I don't…" he stuttered but Tony shushed him and pulled their bodies back together. The warmth of their naked skin touching filled each of their senses and Tony guided Bruce into him.

"We'll go slow," Tony promised in soothing tones as he stroked Bruce's face.

Bruce sank deeper inside Tony and he groaned despite himself, the feeling of filling Tony so intimately was exhilarating.

Tony kissed him again and again, pulling back to gaze at Bruce each time.

"I trust you," he whispered against Bruce's lips, "Trust yourself."

"I can't…"

"Then trust me."

Bruce froze, his fear filled eyes sought out Tony's steady gaze and he practically mewled with desperation.

"Trust me," Tony insisted, tensing his calf muscles and pulling Bruce in deeper.

And Bruce did.

That night their love making was slow and tender and practically tantric. They touched each other constantly like they were memorising each other, adulating each other's bodies. And when Bruce came, he gripped Tony tight and cried out against his shoulder, tears streaming from his eyes. They lay there, tangled in each other's arms, their bodies damp with sweat.

Bruce hadn't quite moved from atop of Tony and he sighed contentedly with his cheek resting against Tony's chest just to the side of the arc reactor.

"What are your nightmares about?" he asked. He couldn't see Tony, but Tony's fingers stilled from where they'd been gently stroking the back of his neck.

"I dream of me falling from the sky," Tony said quietly, "And being caught by this great big green creature that won't stop roaring in my ear."

Bruce flicked the arc reactor; it seemed to hum a little louder in response. "Seriously."

Tony sighed.

"I don't know," he said finally. "Before I made the suit… just before actually, I was held hostage. Did you hear about it?"

"No," said Bruce.

Tony huffed. "Of course you didn't, you being off on your backpacking adventures and all. Well I was- it was in all the papers. It was a pretty big deal; attractive young billionaire held by terrorists, the press went mad."

"Tony." Bruce guided him gently back on course.

"Right… I've mostly had them since then."

"Did they torture you?"

Tony didn't answer, they lay in silence together, Tony thinking and Bruce waiting. When Tony did finally speak, he did so slowly, pensively.

"The thing is with you and me… we really are just civilians that had something huge happen to them. Steve, Natasha, Clint… They've all trained for it. Even Thor grew up knowing what he was to become. But you and me, we were never told how to handle it; we were just expected to deal after it happened. I don't think the others realise how much things stick to us."

Bruce propped himself up with his forearms crossed over Tony's chest, looking at Tony looking at him.

"It changes you doesn't it," Bruce breathed, "Sometimes it can just feel like too much for me. Does that happen to you?"

Tony nodded. He tilted his head forwards and gave Bruce a lingering kiss. "See that's why we're so perfect for each other. We're both pretty pathetic."

"I'm falling for you," Bruce blurted out, he hadn't meant to say it, but it had been on his mind for some time now.

Tony hesitated. For a moment it looked like he was going to ignore Bruce, maybe pretend he hadn't said anything. But then he whispered back, "I think I fell for you the second I saw you."

_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really failing at keeping this updated sorry guys, I don't even know what is wrong with me. Unashamed Son of Coul feels in this chappy.

There had been a day that weighed heavy on all of their minds, but nobody spoke about it.

It was the day of Phil Coulson's funeral.

On the morning of the funeral, Bruce and Tony dressed in their black suits without speaking. They went to the level of Tony's living room together and sat in silence, waiting until it was time.

They both flinched when JARVIS' voice sounded. "Sir, Ms. Potts has returned."

"I thought she wasn't due back for another week," Tony muttered, glancing at Bruce.

The elevator doors opened and Pepper emerged, a breeze of strawberry blonde hair and floral perfume. "Oh my gosh," she said, immediately pulling Tony into a warm hug. She leant back, cupping his face in her hands, inspecting each of his features. "I've been gone so long, I'm sorry, but how  _are_  you?"

"I'm fine," Tony replied. "How are you?"

"Exhausted, the conference tour's horrible… I have  _literally_  never been this tired." Everything about Pepper was light and breezy, the way she stressed her words, the clothes she wore, the very essence of her, she felt like a physical representation of the term 'breath of fresh air' and it was impossible not to at least appreciate her if not love her immediately.

"Isn't the tour meant to still be going?"

"Technically, yes…" Pepper threw herself down on the couch with an expansive sigh. "I only managed to get today off; I'll have to take the jet back out there tomorrow. But I had to be here for Phil."

"See that's where I went wrong, I only almost died, I guess it takes actually dying to get you to come home early."

"Tony…" Pepper gave him a look. "Don't be like that, ok? It was your decision that I go on the tour in the first place."

Bruce, who had been frozen to the couch this entire time shifted uncomfortably. He felt intensely out of place here and illogically terrified of Pepper.

Pepper seemed only to notice him for the first time and she brightened immediately, giving him with one of the most genuinely friendly smiles he had ever seen.

"You must be Bruce!" she said, thrusting her hand out to him. "I've heard a lot about you, it's so nice to meet you!"

"It's… it's nice to meet you too, Ms. Potts." Bruce took Pepper's hand and she pulled him in closer, grasping his hand with both of hers.

"Pepper, please." She leant over and kissed the air twice on either side of his cheeks. "I hope Tony's been treating you well."

Bruce's pallor went ashen as Tony leered over Pepper's shoulder.

Pepper jumped up. "You'll have to excuse me," she said. "I need to go and get changed, I smell like airports."

Once she had left the room, Bruce turned to Tony, quietly panicking.

"Don't start," Tony said simply. "I told you, there's not going to be a problem. It's not like that with Pepper."

"No," Bruce said with an edge of sarcasm. "It didn't look it."

Tony blinked at him, a slow smile tugged at his lips as realisation dawned. "Are you—Doctor Bruce Banner, are you jealous?"

Bruce glared at Tony, sorely tempted to throw a pillow at him.

"Let's just go to the funeral," he ground out. His reminder of the day had the desired effect and all humour faded from Tony's demeanour. Bruce felt cruel, but he didn't want to start discussing matters of jealousy, mainly because it was true. He was jealous.

* * *

The rest of the team were already sitting in a row when they arrived. Their numbers included Thor who had arrived that morning.

As Tony, Pepper, and Bruce took their seats, they found Steve right in the middle of explaining to Thor the practises of an Earth funeral. Specifically why there would be no burning pyre even though Coulson died, as Thor phrased it, a warrior's death.

"He didn't believe in Valhalla, Thor."

"It is not a matter of believing. Valhalla is there; all warriors go there when it's their time." Thor sat heads and shoulders above the rest of the congregation, dressed in what had to be Asgardian funeral robes. All in all he was pretty noticeable.

"He wasn't a warrior." Steve sighed, frustrated. "Well he was, but an  _Earth_  warrior. On Earth we have Heaven, not Valhalla."

"We've got Nirvana too. Tian, Jannah, or just a tool employed by authorities to bribe the people into obedience, there's a whole heap of names for it these days, Steve," Tony interrupted. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Phil was a humanitarian." He had to crane in his seat to properly see Steve in their row. Natasha and Clint sat on the other side of Thor, completely obscured.

Steve grimaced at Tony whilst Thor looked even more confused.

"Why would they want to bribe the people?"

"Why exactly, Thor. Tip for you; always question the man."

"Who is the man?"

"Guys," Natasha scolded gently. She leaned around Thor to frown at them. "We're at a funeral. Keep it down."

The funeral was a strange mixture of government and humanist. There were people they recognised from S.H.I.E.L.D and people they didn't. The ones they didn't know were presumably Coulson's friends and family. It was strange thinking of Coulson as anything other than an agent in a suit, but the hall was full to brimming. He must have had a whole other life; one few of them knew very much about.

Pepper sat suddenly bolt upright and gripped onto Tony's sleeve. "That's her, oh what's her name… the cellist."

Bruce, who had overheard Pepper, turned to see a slender, dignified woman in her mid-thirties step into the hall and take a seat.

"She must have flown in from Portland especially," Pepper said with a 'tsk' of sympathy. "That's so sad."

Just then, Nick Fury entered followed by his second in command, Agent Hill. They were dressed in civilian clothes, or rather their representation of civilian clothing. Fury stood in the aisle, his one stern eye drinking in the surroundings.

The thing with Fury was that he was never off duty; Bruce sometimes wondered if Fury ever saw other people as people or just potential marks. By the way Fury was scoping all the funeral guests, Bruce presumed the latter. Fury strode to the row of seats in front of the team, gave them a brief nod of acknowledgement, and sat down, Agent Hill taking the seat beside him.

Organ music started to play and the room stood as first the Officiant walked in and then a man in his mid-thirties with a receding hairline and a profile that was slightly broader, but still uncannily like Coulson's.

"That's his brother, Hank," Pepper whispered.

Hank took his seat in the front row beside a young boy and the Officiant stepped onto the podium at the head of the room, beside which rested the coffin.

"We're all here today to remember and celebrate the life of Phillip Coulson. A dearly loved son, brother, uncle, and friend. A trusted government agent who was dedicated to his job. None can deny he died a hero's death, but we have to remember that he lived as a hero as well…"

The ceremony went on, with each of Phil's nearest and dearest standing to give their anecdotes and accounts of the man they knew. He was a man of warmth and humour; a man who loved lazy Sunday afternoon barbeques with a cold beer and the game; a man who loved to fish but rarely came home with anything bigger than a tiddler.

Phil Coulson was a man that none of them had ever really known and the more they realised this, the more it stung. Phil Coulson had been their friend, but they began to wonder just how much of a friend they had been to him.

It was a surprise to all of them when Fury took to the podium.

Nick Fury was by definition an imposing man and seeing him up there, frowning out at the congregation, was a sight to behold indeed.

He cleared his throat. "Phil Coulson was one of my finest agents. My team and I were honoured to have worked alongside him."

"That's it?" Tony asked when Fury stepped down. There was a stirring in the crowd as people glanced around in mild confusion.

"The heavily censored version," Agent Hill said, turning in her seat. "It was a battle for Fury to even get the green light to say anything at all." She gestured to Thor. "We'd already had to use a lot of our bargaining chips to get him in."

"Everyone knows who we are now, why all the secrets still?" Steve narrowed his eyes but Agent Hill shook her head.

"Everyone knows you guys, yes. Not people like Coulson or me. There's still a lot in S.H.I.E.L.D that's strictly confidential."

The room had begun filing out from the hall, but their team remained seated. Steve stared steadily back at Hill, unimpressed. "Maybe you guys would be a bit more trusted if you dropped the lies."

Agent Hill looked at him evenly. "S.H.I.E.L.D has existed long before the Avengers Initiative," she reminded. "You guys are only a small part. There's a lot more at stake."

The room had almost cleared and they stood and filed out into the daylight. There were a number of cars transporting the guests to the grave site, but the team opted to walk. As they were leaving, the small boy they had seen in the hall sidled up to them, staring up at them with awed eyes.

"Did you really work with my uncle?" he asked.

Steve, the likely candidate, knelt down so he was level with the child and he smiled warmly. "We did, your uncle was in charge of keeping us all in line," he confirmed.

The boy seemed sceptical of this and wrinkled his nose doubtfully. "Uncle Phil did that?"

"He helped form the Avengers, son."

The boy's eyes drifted to Thor. "You're really big," he said. Thor beamed a toothy grin at the child.

"As will you be if you eat your meats, little Coulson."

Not having the faintest clue what Thor meant, the boy's attention drifted to Bruce.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Bruce opened and closed his mouth, drawing on a blank until he was rescued by Tony. "You know that big green guy of ours?"

When the boy nodded, Tony jerked a thumb in Bruce's direction. "Well that's him."

The boy seemed even more sceptical and he looked Bruce up and down. "You don't look that big or green…" he concluded finally.

"PJ!" Hank, the man Pepper had identified as Coulson's brother, came jogging up to their group. He clasped a broad hand over PJ's shoulder. "Don't wonder off," he scolded lightly. "We're going to have to get in the car soon." He looked around the group and he carried a faint hint of the same awe that coloured his boy's expression. "Sorry," he said, "He's just obsessed with you guys since… well, since you know."

Steve stood up, brushing gravel from his knees. "It's not a problem," he said and held out his hand. "It's good to meet you."

Hank shook Steve's hand firmly. He then leant down and whispered something to PJ. PJ lingered, reluctant to leave, and then he turned and ran back towards his mother. Once they were alone, Hank straightened.

"Look, they haven't told us much at all about what happened. We weren't even allowed to have an open casket. But can you tell me… did he die well?"

"He died a hero," Steve said with sincerity. "You can believe that."

"Was it painful?" But then he shook his head. "Wait, no. Actually I don't want to know. Look just… thanks I guess, for all you did for him. And us."

None of them knew how to respond to that, but Hank was already walking back to join his family.

Alone again, the group began their walk to the grave site.

Pepper fell in stride with Tony and linked their arms together, a gesture to which Tony readily engaged. They became lost in conversation with Pepper updating Tony on all that had transpired so far on the tour and Tony putting some effort into pretending he cared.

Bruce found himself shepherded to the outskirts alongside Clint and Natasha who walked in companionable silence. They acknowledged him with a nod, but that was as far as the conversation went. Bruce didn't mind, he didn't feel much like talking anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint convinced the rest of the team and Pepper to join him in sending Coulson off in style. They arrived at a small Irish-American bar that Clint swore to be the perfect place for a wake. Fury and Agent Hill declined to join them, instead opting to return to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters to monitor the continued repair of the Hellicarrier.

Natasha seemed neutral to the locale. She and Clint lead the team directly to a corner booth and it wasn't a stretch to say that Clint had dragged her to this bar numerous times before.

Thor was happy largely because it looked strikingly familiar to the bars he'd frequented with Doctor Selvig in New Mexico.

Steve reacted to the interior with a polite smile. "It's… homely," he commented.

Bruce didn't particularly care either way.

Pepper seemed unimpressed but too polite to say.

And Tony didn't care as long as there was beer on tap and liquor on the shelves.

They all squeezed into the booth, and it was a little too cosy until Steve pulled over a couple of extra chairs, one he sat on himself and one Bruce took, tucked away in the space between Steve and Natasha. Tony and Pepper sat directly in the u-bend of the booth, pressed together to avoid Thor's large elbows.

Bruce glanced away from the scene; he offered to buy the first round of drinks, largely for the excuse to vacate the table.

"With what money?" Tony fired across with a grin. "Let Steve get them, he's got about fifty years' worth of credit to blow through."

Bruce exhaled a weak echo of a laugh that lacked neither heart nor energy. Tony seemed mildly perturbed by Bruce's reaction, but he soon returned to Pepper.

"I'll help you carry the round," Steve said softly and Bruce nodded, grateful. Together they left the group for the bar.

The bar was practically empty apart from their group and Bruce took the moment of space to gather himself. He rubbed a hand over his face, exhaling deeply. He felt extremely tired and fed up with the entire day.

"It's tough isn't it," Steve said and Bruce glanced at him through parted fingers. "I still can't really believe he's gone even now."

Of all the group, Steve had been the one to spend the most time with Coulson towards the end. It had been with reluctance initially with Coulson gushing somewhat shamelessly around Steve, but towards the end it was obvious that Steve had warmed to the man. Bruce imagined Steve felt some amount of guilt for his initial dismissive attitude towards Coulson.

Steve gazed ahead at his own reflection in the mirror that bordered the back wall of the bar. Bruce had been steadfastly avoiding that wall for the flashes of Tony and Pepper it revealed.

"I signed those cards of his," Steve admitted and gave a melancholy chuckle. "It's dumb, isn't it?"

"If it makes you feel better by doing it then no. It isn't."

"It doesn't really make me feel better… I just should have done it sooner is all."

"Steve it's not  _our_  fault Coulson died. Loki was messing around with all of our heads."

"Don't you find it bad that all the things everyone said about him… none of us knew any of that?"

"Not really," Bruce said simply. Because logically, it wasn't. Bruce liked to think of himself as a man of logic and forgetting it for sentimental feelings was pointless and counterproductive. "We hadn't known him long. I'm sure if he was still with us he'd be sitting here right now drinking beers and likely trying to get the lot of us to go on a fishing trip with him."

"Would you have gone?"

"I hate fishing… but probably."

"Me too." Steve smiled. "It would've been nice." He looked at Bruce with a gratitude Bruce didn't really think he was deserving of since he hadn't really done anything to help. "Thanks, Bruce. You're a good guy."

"Most of the time…" Bruce said dryly.

They ordered the drinks, beer for the majority with a spritzer for Pepper and spirits on the rocks for Tony and Natasha, and then they returned to the table where Tony was already in top form performing for his captive audience. Pepper smiled quietly beside him with a fondly resigned expression.

Bruce leant far enough back in his seat that they were partially obscured from his view and he studied his beer. He traced the droplets of condensation that ran down the glass with his finger, drowning out as much of the conversation as he could.

* * *

At some point, Bruce excused himself to the toilet, fully intending to make a detour for the exit and not return. He'd long surpassed his human-contact-quota for the day and being in company was close to driving him insane. The loss of Coulson hung heavily within him where the sting he thought had mostly healed had been cut open anew. And now there was a whole new sting in his chest which only got worse as the evening progressed.

His plans of making a secret exit were foiled however when Natasha stepped in line beside him. "The toilets are the other way," she said with a wry arch of her eyebrow.

"Right." Bruce bobbed his head. "Thanks." He made no move to change direction and kept walking out the bar and into the street. The day had crept over into evening, how long ago that had been was hard to tell as there were no windows in the bar.

"Bruce." Natasha kept in stride with him. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What says there's something wrong?"

Natasha only stared back at him.

"I just have a headache."

"It's something to do with Tony, isn't it?"

Bruce stopped dead, he turned to Natasha, neither denying nor confirming it.

"Barton told me you were staying with him. Has Tony said something to piss you off?"

Bruce shook his head, exasperated. Traffic passed on the street beside them and the sound of city life rushed on.

"Nothing," Bruce said with more emphasis than needed. "He hasn't said or done anything. I just need to be alone. Shouldn't you be glad about that? I'm not exactly the best guy to be around when I'm pissed."

"What's the matter with you, Banner?"

Bruce only shook his head, because honestly, he didn't know. Natasha gave him one final look, her lips poised with indecision. Finally, she shrugged.

"Just be careful, ok? This is a rough part of town."

"I won't talk to any strangers," Bruce promised. Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, still doubtful, then she turned on her heels and strode back to the bar leaving Bruce alone on the street. Bruce sighed with relief.

* * *

Bruce's hopes to leave unnoticed were unfortunately in vain. He winced when he heard Tony's familiar voice calling for him to wait.

Bruce didn't wait; he kept walking until Tony had caught up with him. Tony grabbed Bruce by the arm to stop him.

"Not saying goodbye?" Tony asked a little caustically.

"Leave me alone, Tony," Bruce ground out, he pulled his arm free of Tony's grip and folded it defensively over his chest. "Did Natasha tell you I was here?"

"No. I have eyes, I saw you leave myself. Though I did pass Natasha and she looked at me like she wanted to rip my balls off and wear them as earrings…" Tony shivered at the thought. "So are you going to tell me what's been eating you all day?"

"We were at Phil's funeral, Tony. It's not exactly going to be the happiest of days."

"Save it, you've been festering over something all day and you've crawled so far into your shell I could swear you're part hermit crab. Spill."

Bruce didn't have the patience for this. He was tired of being around people, he was tired of giving reasons for everything he did, he was tired of being effected by everything the others did, but most of all, he was sick and tired of Tony.

"Just go back to Pepper, Tony."

Tense silence settled. Tony frowned shrewdly at Bruce. Bruce glowered back at Tony.

"Alright," Tony said finally. He held his hands up, backing away. "If that's what you want. Gladly."

And then he turned, and he was walking away. And maybe, just maybe if Tony had given even some modicum of resistance and acted like he actually cared, Bruce might have felt a little more reassured.

* * *

"Hulk! Hey, shit man look, it's the Hulk! HEY HULK!"

"Man, you're talking shit."

"No, I swear, I saw him on that press release. That's really him!"

Bruce kept walking. He had no idea where exactly he was going, all he had planned thus far was to keep walking until that horrible distant ache and roar inside his head faded. He did not acknowledge the two lads he could plainly hear and walked a little faster. The entire world was basically on his shit list tonight.

"Hey, fuck you man, I know you're the Hulk!" one of the voices shouted after him. "What, you too good to talk to us?"

"There's no way that's the Hulk. He's fuckin' tiny, dude."

Tiny. Bruce looked heavenward, how perfect this evening was turning out to be.

"Nah man I swear, hey man, Hulk out for us!" The voices were drawing nearer; Bruce could hear booted footsteps jogging up behind him.

"Are you fucking deaf, man? My friend asked you a question."

Bruce sighed, he stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Look guys," he said as he held a hand out. "I just want a quiet night, ok? And you really don't want me 'hulking out' on you."

"So you really are him then." One of the two lads crowed and punched his friend in the arm. "I told you!"

His friend watched Bruce. The both of them were dressed in oversized jeans and jackets and sported intricately shaved goatees. One had a star shaved into the side of his head just behind his left ear. They looked like to very white city boys.

"So how big do you get, man?"

"He doesn't look so tough," the friend said, "I reckon I could take him."

"Really." Bruce blinked, oh the grand talk of fools.

"Hey man, so like, when you turn, does all of you get… you know, big?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. Why was that one of the first things everyone wanted to know? He just wanted to go somewhere where there were no people; he figured he'd have to rush this meeting along.

"So do you guys want a photograph or something?"

"Oh-ho!" crowed one of them. "Did you hear that, Jezza? Hulky's got an ego! Wants to know if we want a photo!"

Jezza laughed unkindly. "What makes you think we want a picture with you, man? You're nothing. We wanna' see the Hulk."

"And I told you that's not a good idea." Bruce didn't like the way the two of them were skulking around him, they were acting like cats stalking a canary, But little did they know was that if they weren't careful, said canary was going to turn into a god damn Rottweiler. And it wasn't going to stop at killing two cats. "Look, if you wanted to intimidate me, you did it. You have successfully intimidated the Hulk. Now can you let me go before you start something you're going to regret?"

"Big words for a little guy." Jezza's friend pushed at Bruce's shoulder. Bruce jerked back; he closed his eyes and focused on keeping his cool. "Bring out the Hulk. We don't wanna' talk to you little man."

Jezza's friend had circled around the back of Bruce. He pushed Bruce hard and Bruce stumbled into Jezza who pushed him away laughing.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you're being?" Bruce ground out. He kept his muscles loosened even as he felt the acceleration of his heart thudding in his chest. He breathed in and out in long, slow breaths, willing his pulse rate to slow down.

Jezza's friend kicked the back of Bruce's knees and he crumpled to the floor. The two of them swarmed on him, raining punches and kicks to any part of Bruce's body they could reach. Bruce felt the cartilage of his nose crack as blood streamed down his face. He curled in on himself, blocking them out, blocking everything out; just focusing on containing the ever growing roar within him. He tried desperately to keep the monster at bay, but it was no use, it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personal head canon bonus: I think Natasha would be quite protective of Bruce. I think given time all of the team would be right up there under her protective wing, but I think Bruce would have been one of the first (excluding Clint of course) she took into her circle of 'don't fuck with my shit'. Part of her is still afraid of the other guy and she'd do her damndest to make sure he didn't come out to play. But I also think she'd feel a special connection with Bruce because of his personal time bomb. She's lived a life of full on manipulation and brainwashing and she's not entirely convinced that there aren't still a few traps in her psyche just waiting to be triggered. She empathises with Bruce and the fact that he can't entirely trust his own mind and body because she can't fully trust her own either.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a POV shift here to Tony's for some of the scenes.

It wasn't often that Tony found himself annoyed, but at that moment, he was very annoyed. Angry even.

What the hell was Bruce's problem?

He'd been shuffling around all day like the incredible sulk and when Tony had tried to talk to him, Bruce had bitten his head off.

Normally, when someone acted out like that, Tony would be done with them. He was a busy man with too much to do to waste time on petty squabbling. But with Bruce, he couldn't shake it off. It  _bothered_  him that Bruce was upset with him.

And that right there, that little annoying detail.  _That_  was the reason Tony was so damn pissed. He got under other peoples' skin all the time but they  _never_ got under his. Not usually.

He watched Pepper arrange and then rearrange the items in her case, treating it like some intricate game of Tetris.

"Can't you stay a little longer? Just one more day. For me?"

"You know I can't," Pepper said over her shoulder. She sat on the lid of the case and bounced up and down to jimmy it shut.

Tony scowled down at the glass of scotch he'd poured himself immediately upon their return to Stark Towers.

"Oh for goodness sake, Tony. Go find him."

Tony gave her his best 'find who? I have no idea what you're talking about' look. Pepper only rolled her eyes.

"It's obviously bothering you, so just go talk to him again."

She bounced firmly on the case and it clicked shut. Pepper gave a delighted squeak.

"He was the one who walked out on me," Tony grumbled, trying hard not to sound too much like a petulant child.

"Oh my gosh…" There was dawning realisation in Peppers words. "Tony, please tell me what I'm thinking isn't true."

"I don't know, Pepper seeing as I have no idea what you're thinking."

"You and Bruce…  _You and Bruce!"_ Her shriek was loud and high enough to deafen most nearby dogs. Tony flinched.

* * *

"Holy shit, man!" Jezza staggered back. He wiped a splash-back of blood from his cheek as he looked on in amazement.

Bruce was changing right before their eyes. He writhed and shouted inhumanly as his flesh rippled and mutated.

Bruce, crippled by pain, staggered to his feet and fell against a wall. He cried out, bloody spittle from a split lip tinged his teeth pink. He looked at the two of them and his eyes were a bright, ghastly green.

"Get out of here!" Bruce managed to force out with his mangled vocal chords. " **RUN!** "

Jezza and his friend remained just long enough to see the shirt rip from Bruce's back revealing ever expanding green muscle as he grew and grew and grew, far larger than either of them ever imagined.

They fled in panic just as the Hulk's furious roar tore through the night.

* * *

"Jesus Pepper, what the hell?" Tony scowled, rubbing his ears.

Pepper cleared the distance between them in three long strides and snatched his scotch glass away. "Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, pouring the contents into a nearby potted plant. Tony watched it soak into the soil with some dismay. That was some high calibre liquor just turned into plant food.

Pepper sat on the table facing Tony; she took hold of his hands ensuring she had his entire attention. "Ok, tell me everything."

Tony rolled his head on his shoulders, he heaved a sigh. "Ok, fine. If you promise not to scream again."

He told Pepper the whole thing, all of the PG parts anyway. Pepper listened intently providing the relevant hums and hand squeezes in the right places. Once Tony had finished, she sat back, digesting it all. She narrowed her eyes.

"You honestly don't get," she said. "Why he may be upset?"

"I know why he's upset. He's jealous. But that's not my problem."

"Oh my god, Tony!"

Tony winced, holding his head. "Ow, Pepper, I told you not to screech!"

"For such a smart man how can you be so damn blind? Did you even try to explain to him why he shouldn't be jealous?"

"I told him not to be," Tony said with defiance. He hated when Pepper wasn't on his side, though he supposed he should have been used to it. She always seems to be scolding him for something or other.

"Tony!"

"Pepper!"

"You're acting cowardly. Just go find him and tell him."

Tony shook his head. He didn't want to find Bruce, finding Bruce effectively put the power into Bruce's hands. Besides, Bruce knew where he lived; Stark Towers wasn't exactly hard to find being as it was visible from practically every point in the city. He'd come back when he was ready…

"I wouldn't even know where to start looking…" Tony grumbled.

As if on cue, his cell phone rang. It was the Imperial March, Darth Vader's theme, a ringtone he had assigned specially to Nick Fury. One glance at the caller ID confirmed that it was indeed Fury calling. Normally Tony would have ignored him, but he was fairly desperate for an escape route, so he accepted the call.

"Tony, we have a situation," Fury's voice said, completely skipping all formalities.

A 'situation'. Yes, that was a perfectly valid excuse to escape. Tony looked heavenward. "Thank you," he breathed out.

"What?" Fury sounded confused.

"Never mind. What's the problem?"

"Someone woke the Hulk up and he's mighty pissed about it."

Of all the problems, it had to be that. Tony closed his eyes as he swore internally.

"Do you know why?"

"It was reported by a couple no good punks, they said they were just walking along and saw Banner getting mean and green on his own. My guess is they chose the wrong damn guy to try and rob."

"Send me the coordinates," Tony sighed. "I'm on my way."

* * *

The rest of the team were already on site when Tony arrived. They stood in a group, watching as the Hulk tore his way through a 7/11 a few blocks down.

"The green one is especially angry," Thor commented. He was still dressed in his funeral garb but had his trusted Mjölnir at his side. "What has riled him?"

Tony ignored the pointed look Natasha gave him.

"There's blood on his face," Clint drawled lazily, inspecting his arrows and bow, "I can't tell if it's from the big guy or Bruce before he changed."

That revelation caused Tony's stomach to tighten. From the sounds of it Fury's guess was correct about the punks, only they hadn't stopped at just robbing Bruce. He should've known; it would've taken more than just having his wallet pinched to rile Bruce up. He normally had such control of his anger he was practically zen.

"We need to lead him somewhere away from people," he said. The visor of his helmet rested atop his head, his face not yet covered.

"Where?" Steve glanced at him.

"Central Park," Natasha said. The Hulk picked up a car and launched it into the side of a nearby building. They were damned lucky the area was relatively deserted, but he was still causing too much damage, and it was too much of a risk keeping him on the streets. "It's not ideal but it's the best we can get right now."

"No, that's perfect." Tony lowered his visor and commanded JARVIS to direct power into the thrusters. "You guys try and circle round him. I'll be the carrot to his stick, he's less likely to get to me."

The team dispersed and Tony took to the air. The Hulk had climbed partway up a deserted block of flats and had torn away one of the window frames. His arm was shoulder deep inside the hole, ferreting away for something or other, likely a person to smash.

"Hey!" Tony shouted, gaining the Hulk's attention. The Hulk's head whipped round and he roared, whether in fury or excitement, it wasn't clear. He leaped from the building, arms outstretched and Tony was only just able to dodge one of those mighty green fists. The Hulk crashed to the ground and his feet made deep cracks in the tarmac. He turned around, snarling up at Tony. Tony began to fly backwards, just far enough that he was never in reach of the Hulk's leaps and snatching hands, but never going far enough for the Hulk to lose interest and turn to anything else. "C'mon big guy," he said softly as they slowly made their way through the city. "Let's have a time out."

"Tony, be careful. It's getting crowded here," Steve's voice sounded over the suit's built in intercom. Sure enough, the sounds of traffic and city life had grown, as did the sound of frightened shouts and screams as people reacted to the sight of Iron Man leading a roaring Hulk down the streets.

"Keep them out of the way," Tony called out. Natasha, Clint, and Steve fanned out ahead, shouting for everyone to clear the way. Steve did so in his polite pro-citizen manner and Natasha remained steadfastly professional. Clint on the other hand was a little less demure, "Come on lollygaggers, move!" he shouted to a young couple who had frozen in the middle of the street.

Thor remained on the Hulk's rear, just in case the big guy tried to double back. They moved through the city like some bizarre kind of parade; the tin-man conductor flying through the air, leading the seething, gamma-green float, with action-Shakespeare bringing up the rear.


	9. Chapter 9

When they reached the park, Tony eased off a bit, giving the Hulk some space. The Hulk lunged for Tony once more. Seemingly enraged at his inability to reach him, the Hulk let out an ear shattering roar and uprooted a tree, launching it into the air. One of the branches clipped Tony's left calf and sent him into a spiralling free fall. He was only just able to right himself before he struck the ground and became a sitting duck to the Hulk.

Thor raised Mjölnir in preparation but Tony held up a hasty hand to stop him. "Don't!" he shouted. "We need him calm, any kind of attack is only going to piss him off even more." Tony retreated to a safer distance; narrowly missing one of the Hulk's grabbing hands.

"Now how do we calm him down?" Steve called out. The rest of the team had gathered a safe distance away from the Hulk, watching as he ripped a number of trees from their roots and flung them across the park like they were no more than twigs.

Tony only touched a finger to the mouth guard of his helmet. "Wait," he said.

Bit by bit, the rampaging of the Hulk seemed to quieten. Now that the traffic was only a distant pulse and there was a stretch of open land before him, his roaring had dulled to growling which in turn became discontented huffing.

"How did you…?" Steve glanced at Tony.

"Bruce likes the park. I suppose it's safe to say the Hulk does too." Tony glanced at Natasha who gave him an appreciative nod and he caught himself wondering if she'd known that all along herself. She was the type of person to keep weird tabs on little details about people.

They had all seen Bruce Banner become the Hulk, but none had ever seen the Hulk become Bruce. Not up close, anyway. The two transformations were polar opposites of each other; where the Hulk emerged explosively full of rage and violence, Bruce seemed to fade back into existence. The Hulk began to let out low moans, almost mewls, he lay down onto the ground and covered his head with his hands. And then he began to shrink. Green dissolved to tan skin and soon, it was just their friend lying there, curled in on himself, completely naked and looking so very vulnerable.

The team ran over to him and Thor removed his cloak, draping it over Bruce's exposed skin. Bruce had his eyes closed, but he wasn't quite asleep, not entirely. He breathed in and out with carefully measured breaths, like even something so simple as that was causing undue pain and effort. And it wasn't just because of the transformation. They could see the hints of bruising and dried blood over his face. The wounds had healed considerably from the Hulk's regenerative abilities, but they still lingered, marring his flesh.

"Who've you been picking fights with then, hey?" Clint said with teasing concern.

It surprised them when Bruce responded by giving a weak, broken laugh. He blinked up at them with exhausted eyes and he sat up gingerly, wrapping Thor's cloak around himself. Maybe it was the size of the cloak, maybe it was the comparison to his much larger greener counterpart, but at that moment Bruce looked so small and frail, it was all Tony could do not to pull him into his arms and never let go. He compromised with his urges by kneeling down and removing his helmet so he could meet Bruce's eyes. Bruce seemed to have a hard time holding the gaze, and not just because of how heavy his eyelids were.

"What did I break?" he asked softly.

"Not much this time, just a few cars and windows. The big guy seemed to fancy himself a bit of a gardener too." Tony nodded to the mess of earth and uprooted trees in the middle of the park.

Bruce winced, but then he frowned and looked around, as if realising where they were only for the first time. "Why are we in Central Park…?" he asked.

"Natasha's brilliant plan to get you from the masses, it worked out better than we thought. Apparently the other guy likes nature."

"Well that's weird." Bruce tried to shift from his seated position but almost teetered over. Tony steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Tony asked quietly, the words were intended just for Bruce. Bruce nodded briefly.

"What happened?" Steve asked. Bruce glanced up at him.

"A couple of kids wanted to see if they could take on the Hulk…" He shot up with sudden alarm. "I didn't hurt them did I?"

"No it's fine, the cowards ran the second the proverbial shit hit the fan. But wait, you mean they jumped you just to see if they could get you to Hulk out?" Tony's suited hand tightened into a fist as he thought of just what he would do to those punks if he caught them.

Brue nodded mournfully. His energy was flagging with all the adrenaline drained from his body and he seemed to be losing his battle to remain conscious. "They recognised me from the press release," he muttered drowsily.

Tony was feeling a turmoil of emotions; he felt relief that Bruce was ok, and remorse for everything that had happened that day. But mostly he felt sickened with guilt. He shifted so that Bruce could lean against his side with an arm over Bruce's shoulders and to the world it looked just like one man providing his teammate with physical support and nothing more…

"I'm going to kill those guys," Tony ground out darkly to no one in particular.

The team watched grimly, the insinuation of Bruce's words hanging heavy between them. Steve, to his benefit, refrained from telling Tony 'I told you so.'

* * *

Bruce was dead to the world by the time they'd left the park that night. Thor was all set to carry him, but Tony stopped him and insisted it was easier for him to take Bruce considering A. Bruce was staying with him. And B. He could fly without the use of a giant hammer. It was a comfier ride for Bruce and saved them parading a naked man around the streets.

Tony held Bruce close when he landed on the balcony outside his own room, with the added strength of his suit, Bruce weighed next to nothing and he didn't stir when Tony placed him with exaggerated care into his bed and pulled the covers up over Bruce's shoulders. JARVIS initiated the removal of Tony's suit quickly and wordlessly.

Tony hesitated for the briefest of moments by Bruce's sleeping figure. He wasn't entirely certain he'd be welcome in the bed considering they'd been in the middle of some weird passive aggressive fight only a few hours previously. In the end he decided 'screw it' and he slipped under the covers. Tony pulled Bruce close, sliding his arms tight around his waist. Bruce murmured something incoherent and then settled back down into the remote depths of his exhausted sleep.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered into his friend—lover's ea,r and he truly, truly was sorry.

Barely a day had gone by where they hadn't been speaking to each other, but lying there with Bruce held tight in his arms, feeling the warmth from Bruce's back radiating against his own skin, Tony decided that even that period of time was far too long.

* * *

The next day, Bruce looked miserable and Tony hated to see it. Everything about Bruce's posture was resigned, like everything he had feared had been confirmed.

But even though it killed Tony to see, he just couldn't approach Bruce about it.

Pepper caught Tony peeking at Bruce from behind a parted door and he almost leapt out of his skin when she cleared her throat beside him.

"Jesus, Pepper!" he hissed, keeping his voice low enough that Bruce couldn't hear.

Pepper raised her eyebrow delicately. She pushed the door further ajar with one finger. Together they watched Bruce in silence. He was sitting at a table with his back to them, hunched over.

"He looks so sad," Pepper whispered and then she planted a hand firmly in the centre of Tony's back and pushed him. Tony stumbled into the room, righted himself, and then strode smoothly over to Bruce.

Bruce glanced briefly at him and then back down at what turned out to be the morning headlines on one of Tony's tablets. They were all about the Hulk, and none of them were positive. One in particular stood out;  **NEW YORK'S 'HEROES' EXPOSED: RABID BEAST RAMPAGES**

"You're not seriously listening to that trash are you?" Tony frowned. "It was barely even a ruckus."

Bruce shrugged. "They're right though. I am a…" he scanned the pages until he found the correct phrase, "… a danger. A safety hazard of the highest calibre."

"Bruce." Tony snatched the tablet away, made a quick gesture with his fingers and scrapped the headlines. He pushed the tablet to the far side of the table out of Bruce's grasp. "How many times do I have to remind you? You helped save this city none too long ago. You're beginning to piss me off a little; I hate it when people don't listen to me."

Bruce looked up at Tony with sad, helpless eyes.

"It's just too risky here. I can never guarantee it won't happen and when it happens in a city…?" he shook his head with a flash of anger. "Especially when people are going to try and make it happen."

Tony was reminded both of his own guilt and of his plans to find those damn punks and teach them a lesson. He felt his own anger bubbling within him, not at Bruce, but at the situation. He couldn't help but feel partially, actually completely, responsible for this. If it wasn't for that damned junket…

"There's always going to be jerks and idiots no matter where you go, Banner. You can't just keep running away with your tail between your legs or you're always going to be running. Don't you think it's about time you stood up to it?"

Bruce snorted, he said with a sardonic tone, "The thing is, when I 'stand up to it' I stand a little too tall… and vehemently. I…  _everyone_  is safer if I just go somewhere no one knows me."

"No," Tony snapped. He slammed a hand on the table hard enough to make Bruce jump. "You're not alone anymore, Bruce. You don't have to just be 'in it for yourself' anymore. Sure we can't guarantee it won't happen again or we won't screw things up worse somewhere along the line. But we can guarantee that no matter what, we'll always be there to help you." He took hold of Bruce's jaw between thumb and forefinger. Tilting his face up. "When the big guy gets antsy we'll always be there to take him for a walk in the park."

They watched each other for several long minutes. Tony stooped down and kissed Bruce long and slow, putting all the emotion he could into that one gesture. "I love you," he murmured softly. And it felt so good to say, because it was true.

Bruce looked shocked, he stuttered and swallowed repeatedly and Tony rolled his eyes because was it really so hard to believe that Tony Stark could actually love someone?

"I… I love you too," Bruce stammered.

"I know." Tony smiled and winked and kissed him again.

"You guys are so cute it's sickening," Pepper announced as she breezed into the room. Tony straightened; he'd almost forgotten Pepper had been there. Bruce blanched and looked at her like the veritable rabbit caught in headlights but she waved him away, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh please, honey, I've known for ages."

"Well… since yesterday." Tony glanced at Bruce a little sheepishly. "She's known since yesterday. And she guessed! I said nothing."

"Honestly, Bruce. You've gotten completely the wrong end of the stick about Tony and me. I'm just glad he's found someone else to help take care of him. It's a pretty tireless job."

Bruce hadn't quite gotten over his surprise, but he seemed to be finding his voice again and he gave a breathless laugh. "I… I think we can manage it… if we take shifts."

"Hey!" Tony frowned at the both of them. "I'm still here, you know. And could you give us some privacy, Pepper? I mean shouldn't you be on a jet going far, far away right now?"

"Alright, Tony! I'm just getting my case now; you can be so rude sometimes you know that?" Pepper smirked at Tony and then she winked at Bruce as she drifted from the room.

Alone again, Tony crouched beside Bruce, taking his hands.

"Promise me you'll stay?"

Bruce smiled. He leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony's lips.

And that kiss said everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part will be the epilogue, hope you've all enjoyed! Thanks so much for reading. :D


	10. Epilogue

Nick Fury didn't have any special powers. He didn't have super strength, or regeneration, or fancy little mind controlling magic tricks. He didn't even have a special suit that let him fly and shoot lasers from his hands.

But regardless, he was not a man you'd want to mess with. Nick Fury was basically the epitome of the term 'one bad mother fucker'.

He sat in the diner eating a doughnut and drinking bad coffee from a travel cup. He grimaced with each mouthful.

Three white kids sat at the table behind Fury. Two of them were telling the third a very interesting tale indeed about their 'encounter' with the Hulk. Apparently they were bad ass enough to have taken him on themselves, only the papers hadn't said that because it was a cover upand really it was all one great big government conspiracy. Apparently the Hulk was just one 'great big pussy'.

"Don't talk shit," the third friend said around a mouthful of burger. "You expect me to believe you two took on the Hulk? He's fuckin' huge, man."

"Shit man we had him beat! I'm not even lying."

"Why?" said the third. "I mean… why even start on him? Kinda' dumb as fuck if you ask me."

"'Cause he's a dick, man."

"Gentlemen," Fury turned in his seat and smiled at the three of them. "That's some story you have there."

The trio stared back, making no attempts to hide the fact that they were all fascinated by his eye patch and likely what lay beneath it. "Yeah," one of the two 'Hulk Defeaters' swallowed his burger. "What's it to you?"

"Oh it's everything to me," Fury said and he gestured grandly to the door. "Take a walk with me."

They stepped out onto the street and the sun shone harsh and dry, bleaching the tarmac. It was so hot that they could see the heat distorting the horizon.

Fury led them down the street and they followed without even seeming to question why they were following. "I've got to say, I'm glad I found you," Fury admitted, not turning to look at his trio of followers.

"Wait… you were looking for us? Why? Who the hell are you man?"

Fury ignored the question, he lead them down one street, and then another. "I've been wondering about who was responsible for taking care of the Hulk. I mean when I read it in the papers, I found myself thinking well shit, those must be some kinda' guys." He turned around, his one eye looked at each of them and he smiled wide and shark like. "Some kinda' guys."

Doubt seemed to sink into the trio's combined minds.

"You must be some kind of brave. Because let me tell you, that lot? The Avengers?" Fury shook his head, whistling. "They're not the kind of people you want to be messing with, sons. "If you ask me, I'm thinking there's something wrong with them, because they're just not right, you know? Makes them crazy like… kind of twitchy."

By now they had come to a parking lot round the back of a deserted bowling alley. They stood in the shadow of the building. The trio shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable and sizing Fury up, deciding whether or not they could take him and how.

Fury smiled his shark's smile at them and in the shadows his eye patch looked like a black hole right there in the side of his face.

"The police never believed you, did they? But don't worry, I believe you. And I'm telling you this as a warning, fellas. You've got a mighty dangerous team of people mighty pissed at you, you may wanna' lay low for a while." Fury's smile disappeared, he glared darkly at them. "Or you know; it could be too late for that."

The team emerged behind Fury. Iron Man came down from the sky, the heat from his thrusters scorching black marks into the ground. Black Widow sashayed towards them, dark and dangerous and idly toying with a throwing between her fingers. Captain America followed close behind, his shield at his side and an angry scowl on his face. Thor stepped from around the side of the building and his sheer size dwarfed everything including Fury. They heard something above them and looked up to see Hawkeye crouched on the roof above; he had an arrow drawn and trained on them. He wriggled his fingertips at them, smirking.

Whatever bravado the trio might or might not have had, it drained instantly from them.

"Please, man. Don't hurt us," said one.

The third, the unfortunate member of the party who had only been privy that morning threw his hands in the air in anger. "I wasn't even there, man! I'm not with these jackasses!"

Fury bowed his head once in acknowledgement, the Avengers stepped aside to let him go. When the two 'Hulk Defeaters' tried to follow suit, the Avengers closed ranks, trapping them against the wall.

Iron Man lifted his hand, the circle of light from his gauntlet glowed in the shadows and he shot once. The blast struck the wall just to the left of the duos' heads, showering them with shrapnel. They flinched away from it and cried out, hiding their faces beneath their hands.

"We're sorry, man, ok? Just don't hurt us, please!"

Iron Man didn't speak, none of them apart from Fury spoke, they just stood around like terrifying sentries with their weapons drawn.

"Word to the wise," Fury said low and dangerous. "Don't fuck with my team."

The Repulsor Generator in Iron Man's gauntlet started charging again. The sound of which elicited a cry of pure panic from the duo.

Subtly, Black Widow and Captain America stepped aside, allowing them an escape route which they took. They fled from the parking lot like they had actual hounds of hell on their heels. The team watched them go, making no move to follow.

Only when they were long gone did Iron Man lower his hand, the power ebbing out, and the visor of his helmet lifted.

"Jesus, Tony," Steve said, removing his own headpiece. "Did you  _have_  to shoot the wall?"

Tony shrugged. "It felt right," he said, not showing any particular remorse. "Besides, I never touched them."

"Shame you couldn't have gotten them to bleed at least a little," Clint said. He'd holstered his bow and arrow and leapt down from the single-story roof, landing in a crouch in the spot the duo had cowered in.

Bruce emerged from behind the building, joining the group. He looked down the street where the duo had run, his expression uncertain. "I'm still not sure that's the best answer to this…" he said doubtfully. "Especially with what the papers are already saying about us."

It was Fury who answered this. "We didn't touch them, for all anyone knows we were just making a few friendly public appearances. Plus, all the hot air they're already blowing about the other guy? No one's going to believe them." He looked amongst the team with a hint of amusement shining in his one eye. "Good work, Avengers."

"Avenging's what we do best," Clint said lightly. He and Natasha stepped away from the group. "Now that's done with, we've got somewhere to be."

Thor, who was long due back in Asgard, left with Nick Fury along with Steve who was keen to get back on his bike.

Soon enough, it was just Bruce and Tony alone together, which was a situation that Tony had recently made it his personal mission to ensure happened as often as possible.

Tony pulled Bruce close, hooking an arm around him. It wasn't the most comfortable stance considering the broad rigidity of Tony's suit, but Bruce leant fluidly into the gesture. They touched their heads together, both inspecting the hole Tony had blasted into the side of the wall.

"Don't tell Fury," Tony said softly. "But I kind of wish I'd actually hit them… in the face. Maybe a little bit."

Bruce shrugged, smiling. "I think you schooled them pretty efficiently."

Tony dropped his head to rest against the curve of Bruce's neck, he could feel the muscles of Bruce's shoulder tensing beneath his shirt as Bruce wound his own arm around Tony's waist and pulled him in close.

They stood together looking at that hole in the wall like it was the finest piece of art either of them had seen.

"What're you thinking?" Bruce asked gently.

Tony breathed in pensively and then exhaled. "Hot dogs," he said eventually. "Let's get hot dogs." He kissed Bruce's collarbone. "With mustard and onions and those little spicy things. I'm starving."

Bruce rolled his eyes but he wound his arms around Tony's neck and Tony locked his own arms around Bruce's waist. They stared into each other's eyes; Tony leant in and touched his lips against Bruce's in what wasn't quite a kiss but was more a way of exchanging each other's heat. And then Tony's thrusters kicked in and they took to the air, Bruce holding onto Tony and Tony holding Bruce close as they flew off into the city.


End file.
